Rise of the Mistress of Magic
by Hopefaith2
Summary: It's foretold that the Shadow will arise again, and only the Mistress of Magic can destroy it forever. Now 16, Felicity must rise as the new Mistress to save all she loves. How far will she have to go, and will it be enough? Now completely revised! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is the first chapter of a new story I had written out for two years, but never got the chance to type it and upload it. I don't have a lot of faith in this story, because I kind of don't like how it starts. This is the first time I'm writing a 1st person P.O.V story, so I'm kind of nervous about it. It's up to you guys, the readers to tell me what you think. Continue the story, or rewrite the whole chapter in all. Leave your honest opinions in your reviews. And lastly, this is in Felicity's P.O.V. I figured since there are a lot stories with the P.O.V or Mario, Luigi, or Daisy (like ThatNintendoFangirl's "Trials and Tribulations of Daisy Sarasa: Déjà Vu", which is a great story in my opinion), so I figured, why not have a story in Felic's P.O.V. So, here it is. Read and review, and most importantly, enjoy!**_

So here I am, in some old, abandoned Castle (probably Bowser's), about to fight some all-powerful shadow being for the sake of my life, family, friends, recently made boyfriend, and the entire world. Now I know how Mario feels. I feel determined to win; yet frightened to lose. Let's face it, if I lose, everything I know, and everything I grown up with will be gone and plunged into total darkness forever! And let's not forget the fact that I'll die! I can't think that now. If I think about the outcome if I lose, then it will happen. I got to be strong. I got to be brave like Mario. They're all counting on me, and I can't let them down! I will win! I will save the people I love, and the world I've grown to love! This is it. No turning back.

I turn toward my family that I've known and loved, and I see their faces in that dirty prison cell. It killed me to see them all dirty and haggard, and so..beat down. And then I turn to my boyfriend, Pit (rejoice Felic/Pit fans) and he looks like he had better days. He's so bruised and has cuts all over. I would do anything to take all the pain they suffered away from them. And as for me, I was the worse out of all of them. My dress is a complete mess, as well as my face, arms, and legs (they're covered with dirt and blood), and my hair, well it's surprisingly still in a ponytail.

All of this ridden me with guilt. Even though I felt guilty, they were looking at me not just with worry, but with guilt and sympathy too. They knew it wasn't fair for a girl my age to be going through all this. Shoot, it wasn't fair that I went through so much here. I should be doing homework, hanging out with friends, and dating. Not fighting for the fate and the future of the world. And to be honest, I think it isn't fair as well. Mar's the one that should be doing this. He's the hero with a lifetime of experience with things like this. But he's the one in the cell, and I'm out here. Well, you know they say: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. If that's true, then I must be strong as Mario, right? Well, that lovely saying is about to be tested out right now.

Oh wait. You guys have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? Or who I am. Or how I even got here. Before I can tell you how I'm in this predicament, I got to tell my back-story. Let me introduce myself.

My name is Felicity Morgan Toadstool, princess and heir of the Mushroom Kingdom Throne. But everyone calls me Felic for short. I'm 16 years old. My dad was Prince Edward the third, and was supposed to rule, but he left to Earth, and met my mom. They got married and I was born. Well, my mom was a high school teacher. She left my dad and I about 11 years ago. So it was just my dad and I for a while, until he got really sick.

My dad died when I was 9, but not before telling me about his royal background to a world few knew existed. And I had an aunt who ruled there with a gentle fist. So, after he died, I went there myself. Of course I made an interesting entrance in the MK.

When I got there, I helped Mario defeat Bowser, and saved my aunt Peach. When I told them everything, needless to say, they were very shocked. But, the funny thing was, they accepted me with open arms so quickly and so easily. Three years later, my aunt became my mom after an interesting day of events occurred. So, life after that became normal (as normal as it could get here). You know, I do all my princess duties, occasionally help Mar and Lou rescue my mom and my cousin, play sports, go to school with friends, date a few guys, and still have time to sleep, and do my homework.

And that is my lovely back-story in a nutshell. Now, let's start the story of how and why I'm standing in front of an all powerful, shadow being that's been sealed up twice in a thousand years. The first time was with these four beings using the Crystal Stars. And the second time was Mar, his party, and the Crystal Stars yet again.

I know what you're thinking, why don't you collect the Crystal Stars like the others did and beat it again? For all you guys who didn't know, the Shadow Queen created to Crystal Stars top spread her power all over Rougeport, and the world. So, if I use the stars like my predecessors, it would only seal her up for a short while. She would somehow find a way to get free once again. And besides, I doubt those stars would work on her for the third time. She would most likely adapted to the stars' powers, and now is immune to them. She had to be destroyed once and for all, so she would never come back, and hurt innocent people ever again.

How can she be destroyed for good, you ask? Well in the worlds of Merlon: "Only the Mistress of Magic and the Telum de Lucis can defeat the Queen of Shadow to shield the world from shadow, and preserve the world with light." And guess who's the lucky girl that gets to do all that? Yours truly, ladies and gents.

And how did a 16 year old gain a very big title like that? Well, I beat Sabasa four years back (Yeah. I was twelve), to save the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland from being under Tatanga and Waluigi's control (Long story). After I barely managed to defeat her, I won her title and became the new mistress of magic. And her wand turned into a necklace, which was pretty cool really.

To be completely honest with you guys, I didn't even know she had a title to begin with. The only reason I beat her was to save my new home and family from the usual fate of world domination and all that jazz. After that, I did what anyone else would do if they were given a very powerful weapon at a young age: I gave it up so I could have it when I was older and now capable of handling it. I was hoping I wouldn't have to see it again till I was 17 or 18, but as you cane see, that really didn't turn out to my favor. Any who, those were the events that indirectly brought me into to this predicament. But, this is directly how and why I'm standing here, facing against the Shadow Queen.

It all started a couple of weeks ago...

Mushroom Kingdom: A few weeks earlier

It was a warm, sunny, day in July. This was the year I was going to start my junior year at high school, and I was so excited! I only had two more years of high school left before I graduate, and be off to college. Since it was way too nice out to stay indoors, we all agreed to hang out in the garden. I was in my spot at the garden reading a book (as usual) while the adults (which were Mar, Lou, my mom, and my cousin Daisy) were sitting at the table conversing and drinking some lemonade. Little that we know that this would be the last time we would spend together for a while. Suddenly, the sky turned dark, which was weird cause it was only around noon. We all looked up and see some, big, black thing covering the sun.

"Whoa. That's one big ship." I found myself saying out of nowhere in shock.

"Why does this have Bowser's name all over it?" Daisy said, while we all nodded in agreement. Usually, when things like that appear out of the sky, we just naturally assume that it is Bowser. And we're always right about Bowser being the cause of it?

"You got that right!" A voice that sounds too damn familiar screamed to us. And lo and behold, it was Bowser (See what I mean?), and he brought King Boo with him. No freaking surprise there. They always do everything together. Whether it's kart riding, playing baseball, basketball, soccer, etc. I swear, you would sometimes think that they were secret gay lovers, if wasn't for the fact that they love my mom and Daisy. Do they really love them? Or is this a ploy to hide their homosexual feelings for each other? Yeah, I'm kind of over thinking this whole thing, so we're just going to say that they love the girls, and they're best friends cause they're the most powerful villains in the Kingdom (to their knowledge. It's not really the time to be arguing over something like this).

As I look at my mom, she was scared as usual. I don't understand why she's so afraid of him. He's been pulling the same crap more than I've been alive. I've only been here for 7 years, and he didn't scare me one bit. But maybe, she wasn't scared of him exactly, but what he's planning on doing. My mom loves this Kingdom very much, and she would die for it knowing it was safe. I admire that about her. She would give up everything to make sure her people; her home was safe and sound from evil.

I looked at Mario, hoping to find some assurance that this will be all right, but all I got was a determined, yet brave face. He must have sensed that I was starting to get nervous. He gave me a smile and wink, and that made me giggle and feel better. That's one of the many reasons why I love that guy. He always knows what to say or do to cheer me, or anyone in that matter, up. He'll always find a way to put a smile on a face, no matter how bad the situation looks. And that made me a little braver in this situation.

I looked at Lou, who surprisingly also had the same look Mar did. If he was like that more often...now don't get me wrong. I love Lou just the way he is, and I wouldn't want to change one dang thing about him. I'm just saying it would be nice to see him like this more often. But what I love and idolize about him the most was that even though he is somewhat cowardly, he can become brave and determined when it involves someone he cares about. Seeing his determined face makes my smile wider.

And Daisy, well she looked like she wanted to climb on that airship and open a giant can of whoop ass on them. I'm not the least bit surprised. Her tomboyish nature fits her so well. She's so strong, and brave, and hardcore. One time, Mar told me that she punched Bowser in the face so hard, that he went flying! Man, if that doesn't scream "badass", then I don't know what is. I freaking love that girl so much. I thank the higher beings above that she is my cousin. She just makes me feel so confident in myself, that I feel like even I could kick major butt without breaking a sweat.

"What do you want Bowser?" Mar said as he gets into a fighting stance. I got into one too. If Bowser's here, then I know for a fact that my ass will be fighting him or someone under his command later today.

"Now isn't that sweet? The Mario gang's all here before we separate you all." Bowser said way cockier than he usually sounds. I wonder what this dude was planning. He must have a lot of faith in this plan if he's this cocky.

"Indeed, Bowser. You saved us all the trouble of finding you! This won't be hard."

"Face it Bowser! I won't let you force Peach into marrying you!" Thank the higher beings above for Mario, cause I really don't want a Koopa King for a new dad anytime soon.

"And that goes double for Daisy, King Boo!" Hallelujah once again. I am not willing to have a boo for a cousin in law.

"So, why don't you find something that will love you willingly, like a cat, you crazy fruit loop!" I screamed, and then smirked as I put my right hand on my right hip. The look on Bowser's was absolutely priceless. Yeah, I stole that from "Danny Phantom", but it fitted so well with the current situation, I just had to use it. I smirked as I saw him get so angry with me.

"Shut it, you smart mouthed bitch!" My favorite part of pushing his buttons: his lovely names for me. Have you ever noticed that Bowser never calls me by my name? He either calls me "girl", or "smart mouthed bitch". He's been telling me this since I was twelve. A couple of years ago, I would have yelled at him, saying I have a name and he should use it. Now, I've gotten so used to those names, that I just stop caring altogether. Personally, I like "Smart mouthed bitch" because it shows that I really made him mad.

"Now, now everyone. Let's not be so hasty to fight just yet." Yes, I know what you're thinking. Where in the world did that voice come from? It sounded like a really sexy, but really deadly woman. For a moment during this whole thing, I thought Bowser actually managed to find a woman that actually went head over heels for the guy. I actually started to laugh at the thought of a woman actually loving that turtle. Of course, this made all the adults stare at very seriously. They were giving me a "now is not the time" look, and they were right. But all we were doing was standing here, waiting for this woman (or a very feminine guy. I wouldn't judge if it turned out to actually be a very feminine guy.) to show his/her face to the world.

My prayers were answered as the woman finally decided to show her face to us. She was very pretty, and very malicious looking. She had very pale white skin (like Bill from 'True Blood" pale), very long, and very curly brunette hair, and dark blue eyes. On her face was a lot of blue eye shadow, and blood red lipstick (and to be honest she looked like she was asking for it). On her ears were gold earrings, and gold bracelets on her wrists. She had an amazing body. The, long, silky black dress showed off her body in all the right places. I swear to the mother she was asking for it from someone, or something (ewww).

I looked at Mar and Lou, and their faces were pale as boos. I wanted to ask them what was wrong but mom and Daisy beat me to the punch. Since I was the only one that wasn't occupied at this point, I put on a brave face, and bravely took a few steps toward then airship.

"Excuse me Ma'am. Would you mind telling us who the heck you are?"I asked her politely. I know she's a villain, but she's still an adult and I always respect my elders (except Bowser, because I just can't take him seriously altogether).

"What? You don't remember me? That's just plain mean and heartbreaking. After all, we had so much fun talking to each other on Facebook, especially when it came to your ditz of a mom, and my Mario." What was she talking about? There was only one person that called my mom a ditz, but she was back in Brooklyn. Am I right? I turned to Mar and Lou, and they knew exactly what I was about to ask. Mar nodded slowly to me, and my eyes widened, and my jaw slightly dropped. No freaking way! I slowly turned back to her and I truly got a good look of her, and she gave me such an evil smile.

"Hello Felic, everyone. It's been a while, hasn't it?" I couldn't believe it! How? Why? When did this happen? I subconsciously took a few steps back toward the gang. The way she said my nickname is so terrifying. I heard the venom in her voice as she said it. I was too scared, too shocked to move after I took everything in. My breathing quickened, as did my heartbeats. I tried to speak, but I couldn't find any words that reflected my reaction. I only managed one word to escape my mouth successfully, but only in a whisper.

"Pauline."

Somehow she managed to hear me and smirked evilly. Damn, I was right. Here she was, in a black dress, standing on top of an airship with Bowser and King Boo at her sides. Why was she standing there with those two, out of all people? She wasn't anything like them at all! She was just heartbroken. She lost Mar because she cheated on him with some guy named Rolando. When he finally found out about the affair, she left his ass high and dry. It really didn't last that long (2 months, according to Mar). She apparently found him three years after she left him, on Facebook (not really surprising. You can find your long lost brother on that site. And that's really happened a while back too). She wanted another chance to be with him, but Mar already moved on to my mom, and they were as happy can be.

She tried a lot of things to get him back, especially on Facebook. She would stalk him, write on his wall about how much she loved him and how he felt the same way, wrote on mom's wall, saying how Mar truly loves her, and how she's a rebound. She never wrote on my wall saying anything bad about me because she knew my mom would have got at her faster than Sonic the Hedgehog could ever run in his entire life. Of course, we (including me) set her straight tons of times (and I enjoyed every single minute of it. Serves her right for harassing my mom, and trying to break them up.), but she was so determined to make Mar hers. Now that you think about it, it's pretty understandable how she's working with them.

So, this is how a normal, daily invasion and kidnapping attempt went up a whole new level. A whole new level I, being a clairvoyant and all, would never foresee coming.

_**And that is the first chapter of new newest story. Lucky for you guys, about 16 chapters for this story is already written out. All I have to do is revise and type it up here. So, read and review you guys! I love constructive criticism. Helps an author like me be a better writer. So, until next time!**_

_**~Hopefaith2**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone! Because the reviews were so good, filled with praise and/or constructive criticism (which I love to read. Constructive criticism helps a writer get better folks!), I typed up a second chapter *applause* Thank you! Thank you! You guys are so kind! Anyways, I do not own anything except my dear OC, Felicity, and the Telum de Lucis, both are original ideas created by yours truly. And as I said before, 16 chapters for this story were already written up and planned for this story of mine. I just have to revise (fit them with the current storyline and such), type, and upload here. Plus, I have to finish some stuff that's due Monday, but it's cool cause my classes don't start till 3, so it's all good. I'm a really bad procrastinator anyway, so yeah. Not so bad right? Anyways, read and review, and enjoy!**_

"Pauline? But...but...why?" Mar asks in complete and total shock, and frankly I would like to know that myself. It's not everyday you see your ex working with the most evil beings in the kingdom that also want you dead the most.

"Because I want something that I could never get! No matter how hard I tried, you wouldn't come back to me! You stayed with her! So I decided to enlist some help from a few good friends, and I'm taking my man back by force!" She screamed as her face went into a smirk. Okay, it's official. This chick has gone way over the deep end.

"You messed up your chance with Mario! You don't deserve him back after all you put him through!" My mother screamed back at her. Say it loud and proud mom! Dang right she didn't deserve a good man like him.

"Silence, you dumb blonde! What happened is between Mario and I! You're not involved!"

"First off, I'm his girlfriend! It does involve me whether you like it or not! And secondly, I'm smart enough when to back off a man who doesn't love me back, and not keep being in denial!" As the two women continued arguing, the rest of us (including Bowser and King Boo) just kind of watched them go back and forth, like a tennis game at the U.S Open. I kind of forgot what they said after that, but I heard some words thrown out there like "home wrecker", "cheater", and some other things that aren't very pretty. So, we just stood there for a couple of minutes just watching it go down. Let me tell you from experience that my mom is very terrifying when she's furious. It's like she's a completely different person. And she isn't even the type that doesn't get angry very easily. I haven't even seen her get this angry before, not even with Bowser (surprisingly). I can tell everyone else was looking pretty scared too. I wondered how long this was going to go on until my thoughts were interrupted.

"Enough! I didn't only come here for Mario! I came here for the Telum de Lucis, and the Mistress of Magic is in possession of that!" I flinched when I heard the Mistress of Magic title. Daisy and Lou's eyes were both very wide. But Mar, and my mom managed to have the same expressions on their faces. Whoa. How in the world did she know about the Mistress of Magic? We never told her, and we agreed to keep that a secret ever since what happened four years ago. No one was supposed to know except us, Bowser, Kamek, Sabasa, Tatanga and Waluigi. Sabasa was giving me great advice of the necklace, and the power, so she was definitely out. Waluigi and Tatanga were sent away, so that narrows them out. Kamek swore to never tell a soul, and he looks like a man of his word, so he's out. Bowser forgot about it, cause he usually forgets things that doesn't involve him anyway (or lie saying he beat all of them single handed while the rest of us were too scared and weak to defeat them.), so he's a definite no. I didn't tell a soul, and I know for a fact that mom and them didn't tell anyone. But it still didn't answer the question of how she found out.

"We don't know anything about the Mistress of Magic or that Telum thing you're talking about! Too bad, you came all the way here for nothing!" Daisy said as boldly as possible.

"Don't play dumb with me Sarasa, or are you even playing?" Oh no this chick did not call my cousin dumb. She had the nerve to call my cousin dumb. I know for a fact that I'm not going to stand for that.

"Funny how you're teaming up with Bowser and King Boo, and coming all the way here for not one, but two lost causes, and you're calling her dumb. Anyone else sense the irony in this?" I crossed my arms and smirked as I made my comment. The gang was chuckling at my comment because they knew it was true. Daisy gave me a look of gratitude, and I winked at her. As I turned to look at Pauline, her face was starting to turn as red as Mar's shirt. Well, she shouldn't have called my cousin dumb.

"Silence! Bowser, King Boo, start phase 1!"

"Phase 1. What's that?" My mother asked curiously. Oh mom. How I wish you hadn't asked that question.

"Glad you asked that question, Peachy poo." Bowser said as he presses a button. We looked around thinking it's something real crazy. After a few minutes of waiting, nothing happened. Wow, such a disappointment. I was about to make a lovely jest about how he poorly planned a surprise attack, but suddenly, I heard a scream. I turned around and I see my mom and Daisy being grabbed by claws.

"Peach!"

"Daisy!"

"Mom!"I ran toward my mom since she was closer to me than Daisy. I didn't choose her because of favoritism. I grabbed her hands. I could have sworn Mar was yelling my name, and I guess he and Lou were grabbing onto Daisy. I was actually pulling her back even if she was in that claw thing. I thought I actually had a chance in saving her.

"Hold on mom! I got you! Just don't let go!" I said as I clench my teeth in determination. It started getting harder to hold her hands, and pull her back. The claw was pulling the both of us, and even when I dug my feet in the ground, it started dragging me. She was slowly losing my grasp, but I wouldn't let go. My mom started to shed tears, and I unknowingly did them too.

"Felicity! I'm slipping!" My mom screamed to me in such a frightened tone, but I wouldn't back down.

"Hold on mom! Just keep holding on! Please!" I pleaded with her. I tried so hard to hold onto my mother's hand, but they slipped out my hands. I fell back hard onto the ground, shedding tears because I couldn't hold onto her. Mar and Lou helped me up. I guess they lost Daisy too. I was so angry with myself. How could I not see this coming! I'm a freaking clairvoyant for cry sake! My hand and teeth were clenched so hard, that they might have bled. Out of nowhere, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind my left shoulder and see Mar standing behind me with a smile of comfort on his face.

"We're going to get them back. I promise you that we will." I nodded at Mar's words of comfort, and smiled back. If I only knew then what happened after that, I would have told them he couldn't keep that promise to me. We looked up to see them in a cage or something of the sort, trying to get out but to no avail.

"Phase 1 is complete! Let's move to phase 2!" King Boo said way too excitedly in my opinion. He sounded like a kid with a new toy. Phase 2. I knew there was more than one, and they had more planned for us, but I wouldn't know until later what that meant.

"Felic! Look out!" I felt someone push me very hard, and I ended up on the ground (again). I shook my head to get rid of the dizziness, and looked up to see Mario and Lou, trapped in a net. I ran toward them, hoping I could figure out a way toget them out of it any means necessary.

"Stop kiddo! The net will shock anyone who is out of the net that touches it!" Mar screamed to me, causing me to stop in my tracks, and look at Bowser and King Boo. I saw them smirk at me, thinking that I couldn't do anything about any of this. I desperately wanted to prove them wrong as I gave them a dirty look and continued to run to them. I didn't care that the damn net would shock me. I just wanted to make sure that they were all right. When I finally reached them, I went on my knees to face them (without touching the net of course).

"Guys! Are you alright?"

"We're fine, girlie! You?"

"Yeah. Why did you guys do that? You would have been free!"

"Because they knew that you were my real target!" Pauline (who I'm really starting to really dislike at this point) said as she somehow managed to get down from the ship quite quickly. She used a transporting spell, which made me question how she knew magic in the first place. I turned and saw her in person, with different eyes than before. Now, they're blood red like...

The Shadow Queen herself. At the point, I knew I was in for it now.

I turn back to Mar and Lou, and it was quite obvious they knew that it was the Shadow Queen in Pauline's body. But one thing still bugged me was that the reason why the Shadow Queen decided to use Pauline as a vessel. What could Pauline get out of it being her puppet?

"Guys, what do I do? Attack her head on?"

"No! You can't defeat the Shadow Queen. Not like this, girlie. If you try to face her now, she'll kill you in an instant!" Luigi screamed hysterically at me. I started to bite my lip, and muttered a curse word. I didn't want to be useless, and that fear as slowly coming true. I had to come to terms that there wasn't anything I couldn't do about this. Bowser and King Boo finally proved me wrong.

"So then what the heck do I do? Just sit here, and wait for my death?"

"No! You have to run away! Get out of here, and find that weapon! It's the only chance we have to defeat her!"

"But Mar, what about you, and everyone? I just can't leave you guys here with them!"

"You can and you will! We'll be fine! Now get out of here! Get the hell out of her right now!" He said those words so bold and straightforward to me. He knew those words hurt me, and they were supposed to. I never heard Mar yell, r curse at me like that, but I knew that he was very serious. I nodded and got up and ran as fast as I could, but something grabbed me, and I tripped and fell (damn clichés). I looked back and saw something grabbed my ankle, like it rose from the ground. Crap! She used a ground spell on me! How does she know all these spells, better yet, how does she know how to use magic at all? She walks slowly to me, and my heart was beating so damn hard. I swear you could literally hear it from a mile away. Damn. My Panic Disorder was kicking in, and it's not looking good for yours truly. She stopped a few feet from where I laid on the ground. I swear to the mother that my heart literally stopped beating from nervousness and flat out fear.

"Now, you are going to tell me the truth, or else your family suffers for every lie you say. Is that clear?" I nodded vigorously. I didn't have a chance against her at this point. I realized that this wasn't Pauline anymore. This was the Shadow Queen calling the shots. Mar told me how cruel and heartless she was. She killed many people without remorse and guilt. Even he had a hard time beating her, in and out of my mom's body. It took all he had to defeat her, and save my mom. He never wanted to hurt my mom, and that's why it was so hard to defeat her in the first place. If she did that without any feeling, any remorse, then I really didn't want to find out what she would do to me.

"You are the Mistress of Magic. Correct?"

"Y-yes Ma'am." I was literally shaking in fear of what she would do to my family. My well being was the last thing on my mind. If she killed me, she would never know anything about the "weapon". Sure, I didn't know jack about it, but if keeps her busy with me, and not hurt my family, then it's good enough for me. I would have stalled her for much longer if my nerves weren't so shot from fear.

"You are in possession of the Telum de Lucis. Correct?"

"N-no. I-I-I-I don't know what that is."

"How are you the Mistress without any idea what the Telum de Lucis is?"

"I just beat the last one to save my family and home. I didn't know she was it. Honest!"

"The Telum de Lucis is a weapon that the new Mistress of Magic receives from the predecessor. It's a very powerful weapon that is guaranteed a great amount of power to the new one. It can be in the form of anything a wand, or a necklace. It depends on the new Mistress' ability, and personality." Wait, so this Telum thing was the necklace that was originally Sabasa's wand? I unknowingly hid away one of the most powerful weapons in the Mushroom World. Well, I have never been so proud, and happy with my decision as much as I was now.

"So, where is it then?"

"I don't know. I gave it away, so people like you wouldn't get it and use it for evil reasons." I said spitefully. Score one for the scared teenager. Man, I could tell she wanted to kill me right here and then on the spot. I got a confidence booster seeing how pissed she was when she knew I wasn't telling a lie. She was smirking. Crap, she obviously found a way to make this for her advantage. Villains like her always do. They're not dumb like Bowser (okay Bowser's not dumb, he just doesn't go in depth with his plans). They always have a back up plan, just in case their original plan doesn't go according to plan.

"Well, this will be a very interesting turn of events. Instead of killing you now, and taking the Telum away from you, I'll make this fair for you. You will come to Bowser's Villa on Vibe Island. I'm sure your mommy knows all about that place. You will bring the Telum de Lucis, and anyone else you would like. We will have a fight to the death. If you somehow find a way to defeat me, your loved ones will be returned to you, as well as your home, and the world you know will be safe and sound."

"And if I lose?" I asked bravely as I gulped nervously, somehow already knowing what the answer was.

"Your loved ones' fate will be in Bowser, King Boo, and Pauline's hands. And your beloved world will be overrun by the Shadows. And most importantly, your loved ones will have the pleasure of watching you die by my hand." Well that was a very obvious answer. I didn't have to ask what would happen to my family. I already knew what was going to happen next. Mom and Daisy would most likely be forced to marry Bowser and King Boo (or Waluigi. Either way, it isn't looking good for her). Either Pauline would take Mario (or Bowser would kill him), and Luigi would either be given to Éclair (or be put into a painting by King Boo). Apparently, they're best friends on Facebook (which is not really surprising, and very understandable if you ask me.)

"Fine. You got a deal, but I promise you, I will defeat you and save everything I love, you cruel, sick, twisted bitch."

"Glad we agree. I shall see you soon, Felicity. And here's a preview of what you're taking on." Just then, She unleashed her dark magic on me. I swear to the mother, it was so painful.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I didn't realize how loud I was screaming, or that I was screaming. All I knew was that I wanted the pain to stop. I literally felt tears coming out of my eyes, because it was so painful. After a few minutes of excruciating pain, it stopped, and I could have sworn I heard someone screaming my name.

"W-wait." I had enough strength to ask her one question that was on my mind for a while. I heard her stop walking away, and wait patiently for me to ask.

"How...how did you know about me?"

"The one you received it from, your dear friend and mentor Sabasa told me..right before I killed her. I promised that I wouldn't kill you if I found you, but I could never keep my promises." She continued walking away like it was nothing. She..she killed Sabasa. In cold blood! With no remorse or guilt! That cruel, heartless, bitch! I felt tears falling down my face. I clenched my hands in anger.

I know you're confused with Sabasa, and I, so let me explain. After Sabasa was sent back to Sarasaland four years back, we were still keeping in touch by writing letters and such to each other. She was gave me a lot of tips of how to use the magic right for the good of the world, and not for the bad. She didn't want me to end up like her. And I was telling her about my progress in magic. She was truly the only I could talk to when it came to this title. The fear, the anxiety, everything about that title, and the responsibilities that came with it. And she killed her. I wanted to scream at her, and myself, but I was too weak to save my family, get away from the Shadow Queen, fight back, or even save my mentor from death. This was my entire fault! Everyone I hold dear's lives have been changed for the worst! And the whole world is in danger because of me! Because I unknowingly won a title that came with a very powerful weapon that everyone wants, the whole freaking world, and everyone on it is in complete and total danger!

But, I promised myself, and my family I mentally that I would find a way to make it up to them. And defeating the Shadow Queen is the perfect way to show them how much I'm sorry for all this. Now, it was very necessary for me to become stronger to save everyone and everything I love, and to avenge my mentor, who died for a stupid reason. And the Shadow Queen. She will pay for everything she's done. She will not get away with this. I will save everything I love, and I will defeat her!

And that was my last thought before everything faded to black, with only the screams of my family echoing in my head, and a desire to save everything I love building up in my heart.

_**And that is Chapter 2 guys! Hoped you all enjoy it! This is my first time writing a drama, so please work with me here. Next up: Chapter 11 of Adventures on the Social Network! See ya!**_

_**~Hopefaith2**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! This is Hopefaith2 here, bringing you chapter 3 of "Rise of the Mistress of Magic". This took me all day to do because I had two classes and tons of homework to do. Homework that I have yet to finish right now, so I'm going to make this short and sweet. I don't own anything. Felicity and the Telum de Lucis are owned by me. And the information used here is owned by Super Mario Wiki. So, read and review my pretties! Read and review! Enjoy! **_

Two days later, the Mushroom Kingdom is in complete shock. Not only did Bowser kidnap their princess yet again, but the two beloved saviors that usually rescue her were captured as well, along with her cousin Daisy. And that not only was Bowser and King Boo played a part in this horrible invasion, but the Shadow Queen as well! As of now, the mushroom people put their last hope on the only hero that was not kidnapped, Felicity. Unfortunately, the young princess was attacked by the Shadow Queen and hasn't woken since. In the castle, everything was hectic. The servants tried to do their job, but they couldn't take their minds off the events that unfolded, especially Toad and Toadette. They have been so close to the quintet, so they're taking it harder than the other servants in the castle. Toadsworth, is also taking it hard as well as the Toad duo, but he knows that everything will work out in the way, whatever that way is.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see lavender, the color I've been associated with who knows how long all over me, as well as my white furniture. I realized that I was in my bedroom. As I sat up in my bed, I asked myself two questions: 1) How the heck did I get back in my room, and 2) what the heck happened to the world while I was out. I got out my bed, and saw that I was in my pajamas (just a white tank top, and a pair of blue pajama pants). Silently thanking the higher beings above, I picked up my cell phone from my desk, and check the time: 11 A.M July 22nd. I've been out cold for two whole days from that cruel bitch Shadow Queen's attack. And my family, god knows how they're faring at the moment. Hopefully, they're safe and sound in whatever prison they're in.<p>

I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I don't have any bad injuries. Luckily for me, I only received a few scratches that would go away in a few days. Other than that, I was all right. I took a quick shower, and dressed myself in a lavender colored T-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. I left my hair down out of pure laziness and the unimportance of my hair being done in a fancy do (since it would all fall down once I start fighting someone), but I did brought a few ponytail holders. I put on my favorite pair of sneakers, and proceeded to pack clothes, and other things I needed in my backpack. I zipped it up, slung it over my back, and walked out my room. I walked down the stairs, and was about to make my way to the front door.

"Felic! You're awake!" I turned my head to see Toad and Toadette, my best friends in the whole kingdom. They're the only ones in the castle who were around my age, so our friendship was easily made. They were walking toward me. I thanked the higher beings that they were all right. I hugged them both hard and long. As I let them go, I saw the looks of relief and happiness on their faces.

"Hey guys! How you two been?"

"We've been fine. We were worried about you Felic. You've been out for two days."

"Yeah, I know Toad. Anything happened while I was out?"

"We've just been trying to keep everything in order ever since what happened. Toadsworth's been doing a good job while you were out." Toadette said to me. Toadsworth would do a great job. He taught Peach almost everything she knew about ruling.

"Wait a minute, who found me, and brought me back to my room?"

"I did." I looked up at the sound of his voice, and there he was. My angelic, lovely boyfriend Pit. He was standing so nonchalantly at the door, wearing his usual angelic outfit, and showing off his beautiful cerulean eyes. But deep down, I knew that he was so happy and relieved that I was awake, and safe. He pushed himself off the wall and took a few steps toward us.

"I went over to visit you all, but I saw a giant airship flying over the Castle. When I arrived, I saw Mario, and everyone trapped by Bowser, and King Boo. I didn't see you, so I went to find you, and I heard you scream. I ran as fast as I could to find you, and make sure you were safe. When I finally found you, I saw you out cold on the ground. I brought you back into the Castle to get healed." Of course Pit would find me. He always had a way of knowing when I was in trouble. Not even knowing what I did, I ran toward him with tears in eyes, and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. He instantly had his arms around me, rubbing my back soothingly as I dug my head into his strong, but warm chest to let out all my bent up feelings.

"I'm so sorry. I really tried, but I couldn't-"

"It's alright Felic. It's not your fault. You did your best, and everyone knows that." I said nothing in return of his words. Pit always knew what to say to make me feel so much better. I honestly just wanted to stay in his safe, strong arms forever. But, I knew I couldn't. I had to save the world, and my family. I slowly, and painfully got out of his embrace, and wiped away any remaining tears I had. He automatically knew I had something very important to tell him.

"What is it Felic?"

"The Shadow Queen did this. She told me to bring the Telum de Lucis to Bowser's Villa. I have to fight her to the death. If I win, everything will be saved. If I don't, I'll die, Mar and them will be separated, and the whole world will be surrounded by darkness. I have to find the necklace, and bring it to fight her." Of course he didn't say a word. Most likely shocked about everything I told him, and slowly but surely taking it all in. I knew he wouldn't let me go off to my possible death.

"Okay." I knew he wouldn't let me go-wait what? Okay? That's it? No telling me that it's too dangerous? Nothing? Just okay? I couldn't believe this is coming from him.

"Okay? What do you mean okay? You're actually not stopping me?"

"No. I'm going with you. I'm not letting you do this alone." I nodded. I honestly didn't want to go alone. This whole thing scared me to death. It's not everyday that you have to fight to the death for the safety of the entire world. It made me felt better knowing someone has my back at times like this.

"Thank you so much." He put his warm lips on my cool forehead, and gave my hand a comforting squeeze.

"Anytime. Do you have everything?"

"I just need some coins, but I know where I can get some without running around and hitting every yellow block we see. I'll be right back." I started to walk up the stairs. Already on the first step, and just 23 steps left to go.

"Your highness. Glad to see awake and moving about." Damn. The only person I kind of didn't want to see. I turned around, and see Toadsworth, my favorite steward. See, I don't have a real problem with him. I love him with all my heart. He's the closest thing to a grandpa I have, but he criticizes me about almost everything. From what I wear and watch on TV to my accent (which is New York). He could rant all week long about me. One time, he ranted at me for three hours because I said " Ay Caramba". It's a popular Spanish saying which means "Oh gosh". But since Toadsworth didn't speak Spanish at all, he assumed that I was saying a curse word. It took him an hour to tell him what it meant. Then he ranted to me for another two hours for abusing the Spanish language and such. Anyways, it would take a lot to convince him to let me go.

"Hey Toadsworth. Glad to see you keeping the Kingdom in one piece. Mom would appreciate this very much. Keep up the great work. If you'll excuse me-"

"Will you all give us a moment?" Toad and Toadette left to another room, but not before giving me a quick hug and kiss. Pit looked at me with worry and concern. I walked toward him, and gave his hand a squeeze, and a peck on his cheek, while Toadsworth gave us a look of disapproval (like I care of he approved of Pit in the first place).

"I'll be fine. I promise."

"If you need me, just call for me. I'll be by your side in an instant." I nodded while giving him a warm smile. He smiled back, and slowly walked outside to wait for me. As soon as the door closes, Toadsworth cleared his throat, and began talking.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"I know that I'm going to save my family by going after the Shadow Queen and defeating her myself." I said calmly, and bluntly. I wasn't going to raise my voice unless it was necessary.

"No, you will not. You will stay here and rule the kingdom until your mother, the Princess Daisy, and Masters Mario and Luigi are rescued, and the world is safe once again." I knew he wouldn't let me go. He always does this! I couldn't let him have his way. Not this time. I've been real patient with him the past 6 years, and I'll be damn sure I would let him have it if necessary.

"By who? I'm the only one who can rescue them, and the world from complete and total darkness! There's no on else that can do it! I have to go!" I said sternly to make my point as I stood tall and proud, like my mom whenever she's facing Bowser.

"You do not have to do anything! You have to rule in your mother's place until she and everyone else is rescued." Rescued? Who else can rescue them other than the Mistress of Magic herself? And last time I checked, I'm the only one who has that title and such.

"And who is going to 'rescue them' huh, if not me?"

"I already asked Prince Peasley to help us in our dire situation." Peasley? He chose him over me? The bean pretty boy who keeps flashing his blonde hair around? YOU. HAVE. GOT. TO. BE. KIDDING. ME.

"Peasley? Peasley can't do a damn thing about this! He'll get killed out there if before he reaches the Castle! Are you really going to lead him to his death?"

"Prince Peasley is the finest warrior in the Mushroom World right after Masters Mario and Luigi."

"And what about me? I've saved the world more than times than you can count! I've faced Bowser, King Boo, Sabasa, and other villains and you turn to him?" I mean really! Pretty boy? Out of all the people he chose! And over me! Mushroom Kingdom's newest and youngest hero! I feel so insulted!

"You have a duty to your Kingdom, and your people, and that must be done! You will rule the Kingdom until your mother returns. And when she does return, you will marry Prince Peasley, and become Queen when you become of age! Do you understand me?" I couldn't believe it. He actually had my whole future planned out like this! And he didn't even ask me about what I wanted or how I felt about it! I know one damn thing; I am not going to stand for this at all! I know Pit, as well as Mom and them didn't want this for me either. They knew I didn't love that pretty boy at all, and that I didn't want my future tied with him at all. I had to set him straight, not for me, but for Pit, and for everyone else.

"No." He looked at me quizzically and shocked. I know for a fact that he wasn't expecting this at all from me.

"Excuse me, Princess?"

"I said no!"

"What-"

"First off, I am the Mistress of Magic. I am the most powerful magical being in the entire Mushroom World! I am the only person that is powerful enough to beat the Shadow Queen, and save the entire world from darkness and chaos. Secondly, My duty is to my people and my kingdom as princess and heir to the Mushroom Kingdom is to make sure that they're safe from harm. I cannot and will not do that sitting behind a chair like a spineless coward. I will fight for my kingdom, my people and the world, and if I do have to die in the process, then I know damn well that I'll willingly give up my life to ensure their safety! And lastly, I will never, ever, ever marry Prince Peasley! I do not love him, and I will never love him. And there is no way that you will force me to marry him! I will marry whomever the hell I choose, and you won't have the final say on him. I honestly couldn't give a damn if you don't like him, or approve of him because I love him with all me heart and soul, and that's all that matters! _Entiende usted*_?" I took a lot of deep breaths after screaming all my anger at him. He looked at me in total shock at everything I just said. Of course he wouldn't stand for me to talk back to him like that. He is going to have my head for saying all that to him. He surprised by smiling at my little rant, which is somewhat unlike him. Shouldn't he be furious at me that I just yelled at him?

"Felicity, my dear. This is what I wanted to hear from you." Wait, he wanted me to lash out at him like that?

"I'm sorry. What do you mean by that?"

"I've been waiting for you to react the way you did just now. I wanted you to tell me how you wouldn't stand for everything I told you. And you did it wonderfully. You truly are Edward's daughter. He wouldn't have submitted to everything I told him either. I'm very sure that he would be proud of you for standing on your own two feet, just like him." He mentioned my dad. I couldn't help it, but a few tears fell down my face after he said that. I always wanted to make my dad proud. What kid wouldn't? Even after he died, I still wanted him to be proud of his little girl in heaven. I quickly wiped them away, and smiled at the old Toad.

"I believe you have a world to save, Ms. Mistress of Magic. The princess' secret stash of coins is behind her Mario doll on her shelf. But, my only request is that you take Pit with you. I know for a fact that will always be there to provide for you, even in your darkest hour. He loves you with all your heart, and you feel the same way about him. You two will be a great King and Queen one day." I could not believe it. Toadsworth gave me permission to go. And not just that, but he actually approves of Pit! Someone needs desperately to pinch me because I think I'm dreaming.

"You mean it?" I said in a whisper. It's not easy getting over shock like this.

"Yes I do. And I must apologize for treating you as hard as I did. I just wanted to see if you had your father's spirit in you. I admit you have the famous Toadstool patience and tolerance, just like the princess. And I would like you to know that I am indeed proud of everything you have done since your arrival." He is proud of me? Okay, I must be dreaming right now. There's no way I would ever imagine hearing those words from him in a million years. I slowly walked over to him, dropped on my knees, and hugged him so hard. Tears were literally falling out of my eyes like a waterfall. I knew he was hugging me back.

"Thank you so much. That's all I wanted to hear from you."

"Now, now. We can't have the most powerful magical being crying now, can we? You have a world to save, and an evil Queen to defeat." We slowly let go as he wiped the tears from my face. I nodded a couple of times happily.

"Yeah, you're right. I better get those coins." I stood up, and began to walk up the stairs. On the fifth step, I stopped, and walked back down to kiss him on the forehead.

"So, you never called Peasley at all. You already knew I was going to object to it?"

"Indeed. Still, I want you to be careful, Felicity. I know your mother, myself, as long with everyone wouldn't want anything horrible to happen to you."

"I will come back safe and sound. I promise." I said as I gave him a wink, and walked up the stairs again. I finally made it up the stairs, and into my mom's room. It's a really pink room. It was bright and pink, I don't know how long I can take being exposed to this much pink. I slowly closed to door, and looked around for a shelf with the Mario doll. I found the shelf right above her desk, where her pink (obviously) laptop resides. I walked over to the desk, reached behind the doll, and grabbed the bag of coins that were behind it, and put it in my backpack. I'm definitely going to repay her back every coin I use during this whole adventure. I accidentally dropped the doll on the floor. I bent down, and picked up the doll. I looked at it for a while, seeing how it reminded me so much of Mar, and them. I kissed the doll, and put it back on the shell. I had to start somewhere on my adventure. What would Mar have done in a situation like this? Mar would always have a resource that would help him find out things, like that Goombario boy, or that Goombella girl.

And that's when it hit me like a ton of bricks: My mom's laptop. If I could get some info on the Shadow Queen, maybe I could find a weakness, and a way to defeat her, and save everyone! I sat down in her chair, opened her laptop, and turned it on. I waited a few minutes for it to go onto the log in screen. I click the hint link, and it was: I cherished most in the world. This was somewhat hard. I began to type in the most obvious passwords for her. I typed in _Mario_, didn't work. Then, I tried _Daisy_, didn't work. Then, I tried _Mushroom Kingdom_, _Toadsworth_, _Edward_, and even my own name, but none of the worked. I knew my mom would make her password so obvious, but not obvious at the same time. I decided to try one last time, and typed in the word: _Love_.

To my surprise (and not surprise), it worked, and I actually got through. I actually managed to see some of my mom's files (I know this is wrong, but wouldn't you do the same thing if you actually managed to crack your mom's computer password?). There were a lot of pictures of her and my dad. I guess they were really close when she was young. It's kind of cool seeing my dad when he was young and healthy looking. He looked like a pretty good looking you man. No wonder what my mom saw in him. Getting off topic, I clicked on the Internet, and type in the search board "Shadow Queen", hoping I get something. I got a lot of results. I clicked on the first one, from a page called _Super Mario Wiki_ and I got a giant page all about her. It says:

_An ancient demon from the dark beyond, the Shadow Queen came to the Mushroom World with designs on enslaving it and becoming its tyrannical ruler. Prior to the start of the game, she destroyed an ancient civilization and began a conquest on the entire world with the aid of numerous monsters and the Crystal Stars. In the end, her plans are ruined, and she is sealed away by four heroes within the Thousand-Year Door. The basis of the adventure revolves around numerous villains working together to revive her. Each of them has his or her own agenda for doing so, though, but the Shadow Queen represents the source of all conflict for the entire adventure, making her its underlying true villain._

Well, that was pretty obvious enough. I continued to scroll down the page.

_Legend has it that the Shadow Queen simply appeared one day and waged war against the city where Rogueport now stands. The demon destroyed the city, slaughtering all who stood in her path. The war itself would be described as a great cataclysm where the earth shook and skies roared. After an onslaught of attacks, the city eventually sank beneath the depths of the earth. One quarter of the old city was constructed to be the Palace of Shadows where the entrance would be the Thousand Year-Door itself._

_With the city in her complete control and a base of operations, the demonic Queen next set her sights on the rest of the world, hoping to plunge it into an endless time of pain and suffering under her control. To this end, she created numerous demonic beasts and spirits to make the core of her army. Among them were the three Shadow Sirens who would be the most trusted followers of the queen. With her new army, the Shadow Queen set them on the surrounding areas of the world. The demons wiped out all resistance as they took the lands by force, killing millions of people in the process. Towns were destroyed and their treasures were stolen to be stored within the palace, soon to become rich with valuables. The Shadow Queen was far from finished though and created three dragons, Hooktail, Gloomtail, and Bonetail. These dragons became the loyal pets of the queen and quickly spread fear and suffering throughout the world, feasting on numerous people, their corpses soon reanimated to become minions of the queen._

Damn. Rogueport was built in place of the Thousand Year Door. This site was very interesting, and informative. Maybe I should visit Rogueport to learn more information about her. Mar told me how it's filled with thieves and crooks, but I had no choice. Plus, Pit's going with me, so it won't be that bad. And man. She is horrible, and ruthless. As much as this page was starting to scare me, I had to keep reading on.

_The queen and her army quickly became feared above all else and the mere mention of them sent people into a fearful state. As more areas fell to the Shadow Queen, she next created the Crystal Stars. These jewels were created to hold the essences of the heavens and would be used to transform the world into a demonic state. These stars were placed in separate areas around the world to exert the queen's influence, with the very nature of countless lands morphing into the demonic image of the queen._

_Just when all hope seemed lost, four brave warriors stepped forward to end the reign of the demon once and for all. The four were a Toad with an odd voice from Petalburg, a wise Goomba from Boggly Woods, a scarred and feared Koopa, and a Boo who was once part of the demonic army but left at the urging of the koopa. The Toad from Petalburg was often ridiculed for his voice, but came to be seen as a hero when he defended his town from the Queen's evil forces. The wise Goomba was a resident of the Boggly Woods and used her vast set of knowledge to aid the Punis in defending themselves against the monsters. The scarred Koopa was a drifter who went around the world battling evil. He became feared among the dark army, but eventually a trap was set for him and he soon fell into it. The Boo warrior of the army then left her demonic allegiance and helped the Koopa. The Boo then used her powers to predict that they would need the aid of the Toad with the odd voice and the wise Goomba in order to have a fighting chance against the Shadow Queen. All four came together and made a plan to destroy the queen. They would use the very power she controlled against her, the Crystal Stars themselves. Through numerous trials, the four obtained the stars and ventured into the Palace of Shadow. There they faced the demon in an epic battle. After an intense fight, the heroes destroyed the queen's physical being. Even then though, the queen's demonic spirit lived on and attempted to kill the warriors. The heroes made one last effort and sealed the queen in her own palace._

Four warriors actually stood up against her? They get so many props in my book for doing something brave and terrifying like.

_Before the seal was complete though, the queen sent a portion of her magic into the heroes. The effects would not be felt while they held the stars, but afterward the heroes would become trapped within black chests. The queen vowed to return one day and will conquer the world when that day dawns. The heroes then realized that the demon's threats might not just be a bluff. They sealed the Palace entrance with the stars and the seal would remain for 1,000 years, the entrance to the palace would then go on to be known as The Thousand-Year Door. Realizing that others may need the stars in case the queen returns, they made a map of the stars in case other heroes would need them. To insure that the map only fell into pure hands, they placed it in a chest that could only be opened by one pure of heart._

Which would explain why my mom was the only one that could open the chest. I kept on reading, getting more frightened by the minute.

_While the war finally seemed to be over, there were other plans in effect to insure that the demon would return to the world. The Shadow Sirens began to spread rumors of a great treasure hidden in the earth beneath the location of the old city. People then constructed a town over the city, which soon became filled with thugs and robbers, hoping to claim the treasure for themselves. None of them knew that the treasure was actually a demon and that the rumor of the treasure was nothing more than a ruse in part of an insidious plot._

That explains how and why Rogueport was built. They really went through a lot to bring her back. These Shadow Sirens are very devoted to her. Maybe there is a Siren left who can help me? Maybe Mar and his party defeated them all. Either way, I can't do it until I'm absolutely sure.

_One thousand years pass and the warriors, the Shadow Queen and their great battle fade into nothing more than a legend. The seal on the palace door also begins to fade, and the Shadow Queen's servants, the Shadow Sirens, know the time to release their queen is coming. In preparation to release their queen, the Shadow Sirens join the cult of the X-Nauts. The X-Nauts are a criminal organization of unknown origin that exists to conquer the world. With this information Beldam, the head of the Shadow Sirens, manages to convince the X-Nauts master Sir Grodus to seek out the Crystal Stars and use them to release the Shadow Queen. Grodus, who hopes to rule the world, believes that by releasing the Shadow Queen, he will be able to control her and use her to fulfill his dream. This is all a lie by Beldam. Beldam knows that if the queen returns to full power, a vessel is needed. The vessel needs to be one of pure origin and seeing how someone can only open the chest like that, it is the perfect way to find the maiden. Grodus likes the plan and has Beldam disguise herself as a merchant selling various items they looted while looking for people to open the chest. Eventually Beldam finds the right person to open it that turns out to be Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. Beldam finds the maiden, but is unable to abduct her then because of too many witnesses. Peach in the meantime mails the map to Mario to aid in searching for the treasure. As a result, Grodus sends his army to abduct the princess and search for the map._

_With the seal on the Thousand-Year Door weakening and Grodus's intelligence at her side, the queen's resurrection seems assured. Attempting to collect the stars the X-Nauts are foiled at every turn by the hero Mario and his friends (including another traitor to the Queen). _

Grodus. His name sounded familiar to me for some reason. Maybe Mar told me a story about him one time. And, who is this traitor that actually betrayed the Shadow Queen? Maybe, I can find this traitor and maybe it can help me out how to defeat her. I decided to skip a few paragraphs and just go to the end.

_Summoning the Queen, Grodus presents her with Peach whom she then possesses, her summoning engulfing the world in darkness. Grodus, thinking the Queen is under his control because he revived her, orders her to destroy Mario. The Queen, insulted by Grodus thinking her to be a slave, blows apart his robotic body. The Shadow Sirens then appear, and Beldam explains to the Shadow Queen that they created the myth of an ancient treasure and tricked Grodus into reviving her. The Shadow Queen then sees Mario, and offers him a choice of being her servant, which he refuses. She then attacks Mario, and while the fight is not too hard at first, the Shadow Queen eventually becomes invincible. None of Mario's or his companion's attacks are able to do any damage to the Queen and all Mario can do to survive is to wait until the Crystal Stars come out in response to the evil in the area. _

_Once the Crystal Stars appear, they transport themselves to their respective locations, one per location (except the last Crystal Star appears in Fahr Outpost, rather than the Moon). They then allow the people in that area to communicate to Mario. Once this is discovered, the friends who Mario had made during the course of his journey encourage him with their pleasant thoughts, which are communicated through the Crystal Stars. This distracts the Shadow Queen long enough for Peach to gain momentary control and give Mario all her power (restoring his Star Abilities in the process). Receiving full power, Mario can now harm the Shadow Queen and the true battle begins. After a lengthy and intense showdown, the demon is defeated and she expresses disbelief at how she could be beaten by such beings after waiting years to be revived. She screams as her life force is drained and her spirit destroyed and is sent to the netherworld. Peach is released perfectly unharmed, while the rest of the Queen's followers flee and eventually turn good all together. With the queen finally vaporized, the world enjoys a sense of peace with her army and influence gone at last._

So, the Crystal Stars helped Mar defeat the Shadow Queen. But, would it they help defeat her again? I needed more information if I was going to get anywhere. But first things first, I had to get the Telum de Lucis from Kamek. Suddenly, my phone went off. I took out my phone from my pocket, and saw that it was a message from Kamek. He had great timing. I opened the message, and began to read it in my head. It said:

_Dear Felicity,_

_By now, I'm very sure that you know all about the Telum de Lucis from the Shadow Queen. I understand that you entrusted me with the necklace 4 years ago. Unfortunately, and fortunately, I do not have the necklace anymore. I feared that a day like this would come, so I entrusted it to a shaman who goes by the name of __**Merlon**__. He resides in __**Rogueport**__, and lives next to the acclaimed __**Professor Frankly**__. To receive the Telum de Lucis, you must go to him, and prove to him that you are the Mistress who rightfully deserves the necklace. Be careful, for the road to receiving the necklace may not be a smooth one. There will be many challenges and hardships that will try to stop your quest. You must not give in, and you must overcome them, for the world is in stake. Be careful, and I wish you luck Mistress._

_-Kamek_

Good old Kamek. Always finding a way to look out for me. The necklace, and the information I needed to defeat her were all in the same place. Though, I know for a fact that all this wasn't going to be easy to get. I quit out of the Internet, and shut down the laptop. I closed it, grabbed my backpack, and walked out her bedroom. I walked down the stairs, blew kisses and winked at Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth as I left the Castle doors. Of course, Pit was waiting for me patiently. As soon as he saw me, he rushed over to my side.

"Are you alright? What happened?" I gave him a big smile and a wink.

"I'm fine. I'll tell you on the way to the docks." I said without stopping to talk to him. I kept walking toward the gates.

"The docks? Why are we going there?"

"Because the only way we can get to our destination is by boat."

"Boat? Where are we going?" I turned around to face his cute, confused face, and gave him a big smile.

"To Rogueport, so hurry up! The last boat leaves in 2 hours, and if we leave now, we can make it there with a couple of minutes left." Just when I was about to leave the gate, I felt myself being picked up bridal style by Pit. I could have protest the fact that he picked me and decided to carry me, but I always liked being in his big strong arms, and warm embrace. Sides, would you complain if a guy decided to carry you?

"I got a better, and more time saving idea. Why don't I fly us there? We'll be there a half an hour before it leaves."

"But don't you need to bring supplies?" He looked deep into my eyes, and gave me his trademark smile that he's so known for.

"I already know that you packed supplies for me, so why bother?" Damn, he knew me too well. I actually did packed on his behalf because I already knew his lazy ass wouldn't do it, and he already knew I was going to. Instead of giving him a witty remark, I laid my head on his chest, and enjoyed the painful, terrifying, (In case you guys forgot, I'm an acrophobic), but calm (cause his chest is so warm and soft), relaxing ride to the start of our wild, crazy adventure.

_***Entiende usted= Do you understand?**_

_**And that is Chapter 3. I apologize for it being so long. I didn't mean for it to be longer than it should. And it's 3 a.m on the East Coast, and I have two papers due in 5 hours. I already have one paper done, and the second one should be real easy to finish. Now, to finish my second essay, and then to revise my PowerPoint, and another paper for the same class. Until the next update! See ya!**_

_**~Hopefaith2**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey peeps! After a long wait (okay 4 days isn't long, especially in college lol) I finally had enough time to type and post up the next chapter of "Rise of the Mistress of Magic". Since it's about 3 am on the east coast about 12 am on the west coast. I got a 3 pm class in the morning, so I got tons of time to sleep. Plus, my birthday's next week! Yay! I turn 18 on the 13th! :D Expect the next Adventures chapter up on that date! Let's get started with this chapter shall we? I don't own jack except Felicity, and the Telum de Lucis. The Air Shroom is not my original idea. I got that from a YouTube video, and the name escapes me at the moment (sorry!). Anyways, read and review, and enjoy! **_

Two hours after we left the castle, we made it to the docks with a half an hour to spare thanks to Pit's flying. The boat left, and we were on our way to Rogueport. I was leaning on the rail of the boat. I felt the boat go up and down against the beautiful, blue water, thanking the higher beings that I didn't get seasickness. I was watching the beautiful sky to past the time (and boredom) on the boat ride. All the questions I had would be answered very soon. There wasn't a cloud in sight, and the sun was bright and beautiful.

It was the exact same weather when I first came to the MK those seven years ago. It seems like yesterday when I first came here, helped Mar, and defeated Bowser for the first time. Man, those were on better times. And then it hit me: I'm finally going on my first adventure alone without any adult supervision. This is so...awesome! Finally! A chance to show the world what this teenager is made of! Mar, and them have done so much for me these past years. Now it was time for me to start paying them back for everything.

I closed my eyes to take in the beautiful crisp air blowing on my face, and the smell of seawater that surrounds me. It times like this that I love going on adventures. Going to far off places, meeting new people, learning new things, facing dangerous obstacles, and much more. I opened my eyes after the wind stopped blowing, and my hair finally came back down. I looked down at my right wrist to see the charm bracelet Mar gave me on my 13th birthday, and unintentionally started moving my fingers over each stone and the bracelet, which gave me a big reminder of what I am.

"_The silver bracelet represents the reflection of yourself, and the gemstones help show that reflection too. The red gem is Garnet. It symbolizes the courage you have whenever you're about face a hard challenge, whether it is an enemy or obstacle. The pink gem is Opal, your birthstone. It symbolizes the love, hope, faithfulness, and loyalty you have for everyone and everything you care so much for. The orange gem is Amber. It symbolizes the happiness you have all along and the happiness you brought with you when you first came to the Mushroom Kingdom. The green gem is Emerald. It symbolizes the wisdom and knowledge you gained and shared with others and us throughout your time here. The last one, the purple one, is Amethyst. It symbolizes the sincere and genuine personality that you were born with. So, the sum it all up, this bracelet, and the gems that are in the bracelet are in a sense, who you are, and I, we want you to know, that we are all proud of the amazing, beautiful young woman you became today."_

I knew my eyes started to fill with tears when I started to think of that moment. I felt a hand wipe my tears away. I looked up to see Pit by my side.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I was jumped, being startled by him. I fell and landed my butt on the boat's deck. He started to laugh hysterically at me (great guy right?) as he bends down to help me up.

"It never gets old seeing your face like that!" Soon enough, his laughter is contagious and I started laughing as well. I knew what he was doing, He was trying to get me to smile, and be happy instead of being sad and crying. I took his hand, and he helped me up, and pulled me straight to him in the process. Like I said before, his chest is so warm and strong that I just snuggled my head all up in his chest. He is a couple of inches taller than me, so it works. Then, he took one of his hands, and run it through my hair, knowing how much I love it when he does that.

"Thanks again."

"Anytime. What were you thinking about that made you cry?"

"The bracelet Mar gave me, and what it stands for. He, and everyone else have so much faith in me. "

"Well of course they do. They know you're going to save them, and the whole world."

"But that's the thing. What if I can't defeat her! What if I fail, and everyone suffers because of me? I'll just let everyone down. Maybe I don't have what it takes to be this Mistress. Maybe, I should just give-" I didn't even get to finish that train of thought because Pit just grabbed me and kissed me full out on my lips. This and the wind blowing really hard, blowing my hair as I slowly put my arms around his neck, and he had his arms around his waist made this feel like a part of a romance movie. And as much I wanted to keep kissing, I needed air. We stopped at the same time, gasping for air. As soon as he got his breath back, he looked at me to make sure I was all right, since it was taking a while for me to get mine back.

"I'm fine. I'm guessing you did that so I would stop rambling on right?"

"Yes, I did. If you didn't have what it takes, then Mario, would never have given you that bracelet, or tell you everything he knew. Toadsworth wouldn't have tested you like that. And I know for a fact that I wouldn't have let you go." He made some very interesting points about the whole thing. Mar wouldn't have let me gone on any other adventures growing up, Toadsworth would have actually called Peasley to save the day, and Pit wouldn't let me go at all. So they have faith with me, why can't I have faith in myself?

"You're right. I do have what it takes to defeat her. And she's going to see what happens when you mess with my family and home."

"That's the girl I know and love." Before I could say anything, there was some intense shaking. We both tried to keep our balance. Pit lost his, but I barely managed to keep mine (Thank you years of dance). As soon as the shaking stopped, I helped Pit to his feet. The Captain, a Toad whose name I forgot by accident, came running toward us.

"Captain, do you have any idea what cause the shaking just now?"

"Yes. I'm afraid I do, your highness." A vein literally popped out of my head when he said "your highness". I hate being called that. Yes, ironic that a princess hates being called "your highness". It's weird for people to be calling me "your highness". I grew up with people having called me "Felicity" or "Felic". I rather have people call me by my name, and by formalities.

"Felicity is just fine, Captain. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well your-I mean Felicity, a Gooper Blooper hit the boat. There's nothing to worry about. They usually don't bother boats. They just hit it once and continue swimming." I turned around and looked back at the water. Suddenly, I got the feeling of my clairvoyance acting up. In my vision, I saw the Gooper Blooper again. This time it was attacking the boat, crushing it into nothing, and so many people being injured, or worse.

"It's not over." I heard myself saying out of the blue when my vision ended.

"Pardon, Felicity?"

"It's coming back! It's going to destroy the boat!" I screamed as I turned to face them. Soon enough, the boat shook again, this time, more violently than the last time. We all lost our balance, and ended up on the floor. We got up quickly to hear people screaming, and a horrifying roar. Our eyes widen as we saw the giant Gooper Blooper make its appearance. Pit looked at me, and I knew exactly what he was saying. We quickly got back on our feet, and I helped the captain to his feet as well.

"Captain, please try to keep the boat afloat. Pit and I will deal with the Blooper."

"Alright. Be careful you two." The captain said as he went back inside to steer the boat again (It was on Autopilot before).

"So, any ideas how to defeat this thing?" Pit asked as the Gooper Blooper roared and swung his arms around. I looked at his eyes, and saw that they were red, compared to their normal black eyes. Seeing his eyes gave me a very dangerous and risky idea, but maybe it would defeat him. Might as well try it out now. If it fails, I can't say that I didn't die trying.

"Actually I do. Could you fly around and keep him distracted with your arrows?"

"Yeah. But, what will you do?" I started to put my hair in a ponytail, and take off my shoes, and socks.

"You're going to sneak up from under him by swimming underwater?"

"Yup."

"And how will you be able to breathe for that long?" I pulled out a blue mushroom from my pocket (I've been saving that mushroom for a while, and it's still edible).

"And what is that?"

"This, my handsome angel, is an Air Shroom. It gives me the ability to breathe underwater. It's like being a mermaid without the freaky, fishtail." Though I wouldn't have mind becoming a mermaid, even for a short while. I blame Disney and my love for "The Little Mermaid" for fueling my desire to be a mermaid.

"And how in the world did you get your hands on something like that?"

"Being a princess, and future ruler of the MK has its advantages. But we'll talk about that later, after this calamari is defeated."

"Right. Good luck, and be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Same to you." I ran toward him, gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then ate the Air Shroom, and dived into the water.

*Boss Battle: Gooper Blooper! *

Gooper Blooper: 200/200 HP

Pit: 75/75 HP

Felicity: 90/90 HP

I was swimming around for a bit, dodging the many tentacles it had, then I had to achieve step 1 of my plan. When I take out the tentacles, Pit can have a clear shot of his face and hit it square on. I swam up to the surface, and looked for Pit. He was dodging tentacles left and right. Knowing he wouldn't be able to hear what I have to say at the moment, I decided to take my plan into action. I dived again, dodging tentacles once again.

"Flara!" I screamed as I formed a small fireball in each hand (how I can make fire in a body of water in the first place I have absolutely not the slightest idea). I threw them at the tentacles, hitting two and burning them. I continue doing this until all the tentacles were hit.

Glooper Blooper: 180/200 HP

Pit: 75/75 HP

Felicity: 90/90 HP

I swam up to the surface and try to find Pit again. This time, he was just floating in the same spot, wondering what happened. I was waving my arms around like a total idiot, hoping it would catch his attention. Luckily for me, it did, and I managed to quickly tell him my message.

"Pit! Hit it now! While its tentacles are down!" Pit nodded and aimed carefully at his face. He shot two arrows at its face. The arrows seem to have an effect on him, but not much. While the arrows dazed him, I decided to try out a spell I've been working on for a while. I put my arm out in front of Gooper Blooper, closed my eyes, and concentrated on the spell and it's target.

"Verum Ostendo Sum!" I screamed as a light blue light came from my hand, and went straight toward the Gooper Blooper. I opened my eyes to see it hit him head on. His eyes went from red to black to red again. Of course, it wouldn't be so easy to get him back to his senses. Pit looked at me, and gave me a smile and a thumbs up. Before I could respond, a tentacle hit him straight on, causing him to fall back onto the boat.

"Pit!" I screamed in horror as I swam toward him, only to have the air knocked out of me by another tentacle, and knocked back into the water.

Gooper Blooper: 140/200 HP

Pit: 65/75 HP

Felicity: 70/90 HP

I almost panicked, thinking I was going to drown, until I remembered that I could breath underwater. I swam under the ship to check on Pit, hoping he's okay. I was swam up to the surface, I saw him dazed on the edge of the boat.

"Pit! Pit! Are you all right! Say something! Please!" I said with panic and worry evident in my voice. If anything happened to him because of me, I would never forgive myself. I heard a groan, and saw him move, causing me to sigh in relief. He shook his head and looked around, most likely looking for me, and making sure if I was all right. He turned around and saw me in the water, looking at him.

"You okay?" I screamed at him.

"I'm fine. Are you all right? You're not hurt?"

"I'm good. No injuries on my side."

"Good. Do you mind answering what did you do just now?"

"I'll explain later, but right now, we need to do the same thing before."

"Is this your plan from the beginning?" I nodded at him. He smirked at me, and complied as he loaded his bow and arrows, and prepared his wings. I swam back underneath the boat, and ducked the tentacles again, but it was harder this time. He most likely caught on to our plan before, but I still managed to shoot fire at its tentacles.

Gooper Blooper: 120/200 HP

Pit: 65/75 HP

Felicity: 70/90 HP

I swam up to the surface just in time to see Pit shoot arrows at him. The Gooper Blooper tried its hardest to dodge, and spit out ink toward him. He dodges the ink and shot more arrows at it. It managed to dodge two before he became dazed yet again. I closed my eyes, held my arm out, and concentrated yet again.

"Verum Ostendo Sum!" I screamed yet again, this time a little louder and harder than the last time. The light blue light came out my hand in front of it yet again, and hit him straight on yet again. His eyes changed black again, longer than the first time, before they turned and remained red. One more time should do it.

Gooper Blooper: 80/200 HP

Pit: 65/75 HP

Felicity: 70/90 HP

I didn't wait for Pit to give me a cue or such. I wanted to end this as quickly as possible, so we can get on with our trip. I swam toward him once more, and I realized that I was starting to lose air, and I didn't have another Air Shroom on me. Not now! Anytime but now! Just my luck right? And not just that, it finally hit me how powerful that attack was, and along with the consecutive amount of times I used "Flara" to paralyze its tentacles. I was starting to get really tired, but I couldn't give up just yet. I had to defeat this thing to save all the passengers, and the captain, and make sure they get to Rogueport safe and sound. I continued to swim at the tentacles, only getting hit twice.

"Flara!" I screamed for the third time, hitting the tentacles with accuracy, so I wouldn't miss, and waste what strength I had left.

Gooper Blooper: 60/200 HP

Pit: 65/75 HP

Felicity: 50/90 HP

I barely had any air left after I was done, so I swam as fast as could to the boat and air. As I managed to make it to the surface, I gasped and took long, deep breaths of sweet, sweet, air. I managed to climb on the boat by myself (Yay upper body strength). I saw Pit trying so hard to shoot the arrows at him. He got ink spat on him (ewww), but he still managed to hit him with the same two arrows he did before. As soon as the Gooper Blooper was dazed, he flew down toward me.

"It's t-t-t-t-t-time to end this." I said stuttering (cause being in water for a long period of time does that to a person) as I took a few deep breaths, closed my eyes yet again, and this time put both arms in front of the Blooper.

"Verum Ostendo Sum!" I screamed as loud and hard as I could as the light blue light, this time bigger than the other ones shot out my hands and straight toward it. As soon as I released the spell, I felt my knees give way below me, and I fell to the ground. Thankfully, Pit was there to catch me before I hit the ground. We looked up as soon as we heard the Gooper Blooper scream in pain as his eyes finally changed from red to black, and stayed black. The Blooper looked around, most likely forgot what it was doing there in the first place, and swam away like nothing happened. I sighed in relief and closed my eyes.

"Felic? Are you alright?" I opened my eyes to see his cute and worried face. I managed to make a smile with my trembling, freezing lips (that I believe were blue. I'm not sure).

"I'm f-f-f-fine. I didn't expect that s-s-s-s-spell to take s-s-s-so m-m-m-much out of m-m-m-m-me." I said stuttering since I was shivering. He slowly helped up, and allowed me to lean on him for support. The Captain (who's name I finally remembered to be Rodney) came with many blankets for the both of us.

"Thank you both for saving us all. We are truly indebted to the both of you. Here some blankets, so you two won't catch a cold." He gave us the blankets to use. Pit took one for himself as he wrapped the rest around me. The blankets were so warm too.

"Come inside, and we'll warm you both up very quickly." Captain Rodney said as he walked back in the ship.

"Can you stand?"

"Y-Yeah." I said, stuttering much less than I did a few minutes earlier. I slowly got up on my own successfully. I took a few steps, but slowly swayed before Pit caught me.

"See? I t-t-told you I c-can stand."

"But you can't walk. Allow me." He said as he picked me up bridal style, yet again. I'm not complaining though. I love to be picked up like this now and then, but he was covered in ink, and possibly injured. I couldn't be another burden to him.

"I'm g-g-getting you all wet now. I'm really s-sorry about that."

"Felic, you're trembling, turning blue, and slowly getting hypothermia at the moment. Getting water on me is the least of my concerns right now. You will always be my biggest, and main concern. Besides, I have ink all over me. I'll be fine." I smiled at his concern, and put my head on his warm chest once again. He slowly walked to the inside of the ship.

"So, how did you think of that genius plan of yours?"

"Well, it s-s-started when I saw that Gooper Blooper for the first time..." I continue rambling onto him about how I made up that plan while I getting warmed up by his embrace, and the blankets. Soon enough, I was feeling much better, and my lips were pink again, and my skin was caramel brown once again. I began to get tired, and fell asleep as Pit (knowing for a damn fact that it was him) set me on the bed, and pulled covers over me. I felt his lips kiss my forehead, as I let my exhaustion, and desire to sleep take over.

At Bowser's Villa, Pauline, with red eyes (or shall we call her Shadow Queen at the moment?), is still wearing the same dress she wore two days earlier, was staring at a mirror, showing the events with Felicity, Pit and the Gooper Blooper. Her smile turns into a frown as she sees the Gooper Blooper falls to his defeat, and out of her control. Her frown turns into a smirk.

"Good. That weakling Blooper didn't easily defeat her. And her spells are quite impressive for a child her age. Perhaps I might have a challenge after all." Soon enough, a shadow arises from the cold castle tiled floor.

"Your majesty of shadow, shall we dispose the girl and her companion now? While they're in their weakened state?"

"No. Leave them be. They earned the right to search for the Telum de Lucis for a few more days by defeating the Gooper Blooper. Wait until you receive further instructions from me regarding them."

"Of course, my lady." The shadow says as it descends back into the shadow once again. The mirror ends with Felicity in a peaceful slumber. The mirror fades into its clear color and reflection. Pauline turns around with her red eyes turned blue.

"Sleep well, Felicity. From here on out, it won't be smooth sailing for you. You won't take away the man I love from me again. This time, I'll get what I want, and destroy anything that tries to stop me from achieving just that." Pauline walks out of the room with a wide, and evil smirk on her face as she conspires what to do next against the teenage heroine, and her angel boyfriend.

_**And that's it you guys! Hope you like this one. Now, to study my two midterms that I have on my birthday (I know. It sucks.), but at least I'm finally becoming legal. Always look for a silver lining guys! I'm signing out! Until next time!**_

_**~Hopefaith2**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! Hope here to bring you a new chapter! So, my 18th birthday was a little over a week ago, and it was awesome. I'll tell you guys how it went on "Adventures in the Social Network". But for now, here is chapter 5 on "Rise of the Mistress of Magic". So, read and review, and as always, enjoy!**_

"LAND HO!" Captain R said as we finally made it to Rougeport. I was leaning over the rail to get a better look of Rogueport. I was leaning against the rail, energetic like a six-year-old going to Disney World, as I stared in amazement at the land foreign to me. I was slept for a couple of hours after the Gooper Blooper incident, and I woke up about two hours ago. The first thing I wanted to do was go outside, and see the beautiful weather. Of course, Pit wanted me to stay in bed, and not strain myself. Being the type of person I am, I managed to sneak out of my room. So here I am leaning on the rail as the wind blew my hair. I could not wait to see what Rogueport had in store for me! Who I'm going to meet, what I'm going to try, all of it. Now I know how Mar feels when he goes into a foreign land. I wonder how he felt about coming here.

"So this is where you ran off to. Why didn't I search here first?" I turned to my right, and saw my dear boyfriend, with his arms crossed, right foot tapping, and had a playful look of anger on his face. I couldn't help but giggle at his attempt to be serious and such. He walked toward me as I got down from the rail, and put his arms around my waist, and pulled me toward him. I giggled like a little schoolgirl as I put my head on his chest as we were both watching the beautiful sunrise.

"How do you feel? You don't feel tired at all?" He asked me in a quiet, sincere voice. I rolled my eyes, and smiled at his concern.

"I feel fine, and no I don't feel tired at all. How about you? Did you manage to get off all the ink off you?" I said jokingly. He blushed a light pink color.

"Yes I did. After the fifth shower."

"Five showers? No wonder you smell so good." Pit and I started to laugh at my little comment as the boat finally docked at Rogueport.

"Let me get my stuff. I'll meet you on the dock, okay?" I said as I tried to get out of his embrace, but that can be a challenge at times. I managed getting out of his embrace, and I walked back to get my stuff. I saw his adorable little pout and I couldn't help but laugh. I went back to get my backpack, and my wet now dried clothes that were hanging to dry from yesterday's fiasco. I was wearing a simple lavender sundress, with my sneakers. My hair is just down, with nothing fancy or the sort. After moving a stray piece of hair out of my face, I got out my purple DS I got from Lou on my 13th birthday. I turned it on, and typed in Professor Frankly's name. I got his bio, directions to his place, and surprisingly, an ad placed on a site call goombalove. I shrugged, and walked back to Pit.

"Got everything?" I nodded. As soon as the boat docked, we walked off of the boat, while saying goodbye, and receiving thanks from the crew, and passengers. There was no one around, which is very weird for a town like this to be completely empty. The only thing we saw was a gallows, noose and all.

"Well, that's a great way to say welcome. Don't you agree?" I nodded in just plain shock. I was really hoping that it was just for show, and that they never used it.

"Well hello there miss. What's a pretty girl like you doing with a fairy looking guy like him?" I turned to my right, and I saw a somewhat good looking human man who I've never seen before. He had blonde hair, deep, dark, brown eyes, and he wore a blue shirt, with dark blue jeans. He had a mischievous smile on his face while he looked at me with a little bit of pleasure.

"Why don't you come with me? I'll take you where you need to go." He said in a very flirtatious tone as he grabbed my hand, and kissed it. As I opened my mouth to politely refuse his offer, but Pit beat me to it, and stood between us.

"She's fine. She doesn't need to go anywhere with you." Pit said in my defense while gritting his teeth. I could always easily tell that he was real mad at the stranger. I could have easily told him off in a more gentle way than the way he did.

"Since when do you speak for her, fairy boy? Let the beautiful young lady speak for herself."

"I already know what she will say to you, so there's no need for her to talk, especially to you!" I admit, I liked how he stood up for me against them, but I can tell him off for myself. He didn't need to do all the work for me. I tried to put my two cents in the argument, but the guys kept arguing, completely forgetting why they were arguing in the first place. Finally, I had enough, and decided to butt in myself.

"Excuse me!" I screamed as both of them looked at me like they forgot I was there.

"I very much appreciate the gesture, but I'm very capable of finding my way around. Thank you." I said sweetly and gently to the young man. He was very surprised at my statement, but nonetheless, accepted it.

"Very well miss. Rogueport is a very dangerous. I hope nothing goes wrong for you, my dear. Take care." He said as he walked away from the two of us. As soon as he was out of sight, I gave Pit a dirty look. He looked back at me in a confused manner.

"What?"

"Don't you 'what' me. What was that all about?"

"I was trying to protect you. He was trying to rob you, or kidnap you."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious. I could have handled that, you know. I've done it many times before."

"He wouldn't have taken no for an answer. You see how he was still there, arguing with me?"

"He was still there, arguing with you because you wouldn't let me get a word in at all! I could have politely told him no, and it would have been over and done with!"

"And what if he didn't take no for an answer? He would have tried to grab you!"

"And I would have handled it! I know how to defend myself!"

"And what if you couldn't have handled it? Then what would you do?"

"If I couldn't handle it, then I would have called you for help!"

"But what if I was too late to help you? What if I couldn't rescue you?"

"Then I would think of something like I always do! Why do you have to be so overprotective of me?"

"Because I want you to be safe, and I'm sure Mario and them would agree with me!"

"Yeah, but at least Mar and them give me a chance to face them myself! You immediately come to my rescue like I'm a freaking damsel in distress!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! You think I can't handle myself at all! Do you?"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"HEY!" A new voice interrupted our argument. We stopped arguing to see a pink goomba girl with blonde hair in a ponytail, and a pith helmet on her head walking toward us looking pretty mad.

"Ya mind keeping it down! Professor Frankly is trying to work, but he can't cause two lovebirds are screaming their lungs out! Now shut up, so Professor Frankly can work! Jeez!" Professor Frankly? That's the guy we're looking for!

"We're sorry about the noise. You know Professor Frankly?" Pit asked, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Of course! I'm his assistant! Why do you want to know?" She looked at us suspiciously.

"We need his information about the Shadow Queen." Pit said bluntly.

"The Shadow Queen! Why would you want his information on something like that? Whatever you're trying to do with the Shadow Queen, I won't let you!" She said, as she got into a defensive pose, ready to fight us if necessary.

"No! It's not what you think!"

"He's right! The reason why we need his information is because the Shadow Queen is back, and we need to know how to defeat her. Honest!" Her look of suspicion turned into a look of shock, then into a look of skepticism.

"That's impossible! She can't be back! Mario and I defeated her ourselves!" Wait a minute. She said Mario. She knows Mar! Maybe she can help me out.

"Did you just say Mario? As in the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom Mario?" I asked. She gave me a look that said "Duh!"

"Of course! Whom else would I be talking about?" Then it hit me. Mar told me about the Thousand Year Door, and everyone who helped him. He always talked about a goomba girl who knew almost every enemy on his journey. But what was her name? Damn! What is it? Wait a minute! I know!

"You're Goombella. The goomba girl who knew almost every enemy." She looked at me surprised I knew about her.

"How did you know that?"

"Mario told me that adventure as a bedtime story a few years back."

"Wait. You know Mario?" Goombella asked as she ran toward me in shock.

"Yeah. He's kind of my dad." Goombella stared at me wide eyed, completely shocked at the words she heard.

"WHAT? HOW?"

'He's dating the Princess Peach, who's my mom. And he always thought of me as his daughter, as I always thought of him as my dad so yeah." She turned away, most likely processing everything we just told her.

"If Princess Peach is your mom, then you're..." She stopped, and she turned around to face me, wide eyed in complete and utter shock.

"Omigosh! You're Felicity! The Princess' daughter! Your highness! I'm so sorry I told you to shut up. That was very rude of me! Forgive me!" She said as she bowed to me. A vein popped out my head when she bowed, and called me your highness. I took a deep breath, and put a smile on my face.

"Please. You don't have to bow or call me "your highness". You can just call me Felicity. And you can tell me to shut up whenever. I honestly don't mind. It's absolutely fine. Honest." She straightened up to give me an interesting look on her face.

"Wow. You really aren't like the usual pampered princess."

"I'm taking that as a compliment. Now, would you kindly please take us to Professor Frankly's house?"

"Of course. And who's the handsome young man standing next to you?" Goombella said as she made her way to him, causing him to feel a little bit uncomfortable. I held in my laugh at the scene. Nevertheless, Pit bowed to her just he do to any lady.

"I am Pit, Captain of the Goddess Palutena's army. Pleasure to meet you, Goombella."

"Charmed. Are you and Felicity dating? You guys sounded like a married couple when you were arguing." I blushed and did a physical face palm, while Pit coughed and look away in shame. We were completely embarrassed about the argument that took place for a stupid reason.

"Yes, we are. And we were arguing for a stupid reason too. I'm sorry Felic. You're right. I am overprotective of you. I just don't want you to get hurt." I smile at his concern, and that adorable look he gives me when he's sorry, and the sort.

"I understand that. And you're right. The only reason why you're kind of overprotective is because you care about me. And yeah, Mar and Lou and them will be the same way too. I'm sorry."

"It's not that I don't think you can't handle it. It's just that I worry that I won't always be there for you when you need it."

"I know you can't always be there for me. There are times when I know I will have to handle things on my own. But, if I do need any help, I will call on you always. Okay?" He walked over to hug me, and kissed my forehead. I gave him a genuine smile as I kissed him on the lips.

"Now that you lovebirds are done arguing, let's go to the Professor. This way!" Goombella says as she leads the way to the Professor's house. Pit bowed and let me go in front of me. I rolled my eyes, and followed Goombella.

_10 minutes later..._

"And here we are!" Goombella said as we managed to get to Professor Frankly's house. It was a wooden house with some stone in the structure.

"Come inside please! The professor would love to meet you two!" Goombella said as she walked in. Pit and I looked at each other as we slowly walked into the house. There were tons of books, and papers everywhere, stacked and put in bookshelves, and tables. It was somewhat tidy for an old goomba.

"So, this is the Princess Felicity, and her escort." We turned to see a goomba with gray curly hair on each side of his head, and with swirly glasses on his face.

"Guys, this is Professor Frankly. My old professor at U Goom." He bowed toward me (which really isn't necessary), but Pit and I complied by him bowing back to him, and me going into a curtsy.

"I'm very pleased to meet you Professor. And this is Pit. He's my-" I said as I stood up from my curtsy, and Pit straightened up from his bow.

"Boyfriend. Goombella told me. You two do make a lovely couple." Pit and I blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you. Mar told me a lot about you."

"Thank you princess. I've heard a lot about you as well."

"Felicity is fine professor. May I ask how you heard about me?"

"Of course. Mario told me. Isn't that right Goombella?"

"Oh yeah! He talked about a 9 year old who's the sweetest thing he ever met. He told us how she only been here for a few months, but she's adjusting so well, like she lived here for all her life. He was always worried about her since he and Peach came here. He didn't want her to feel scared, or alone. That's why he wanted to save Peach, and get back. So she wouldn't feel alone." I became speechless at Goombella's words. I had no idea that he cared for me so much, even when he barely knew me. And he even told them about me on this adventure. He was not only worried about mom, but me too. And he never once cared about himself. I remembered how I was back then, 7 years ago. I only been in the MK for about 6 months, and I did adjusted pretty well. Everyone was so kind and nice to me. Mom told me she had to go to Rogueport for some reason, and she would be back soon. But a few weeks later, she didn't come back, but she sent a map to Mar. He told me that he would come back home soon, and with Mom.

"Felicity?" Someone calling my name snapped me out of my thoughts. I shake my head to see all eyes on me.

"Is something the matter?" Professor Frankly asked me in a sincere voice. I move the hair out my face, and took a deep breath.

"No. Not at all. But there is a problem. The Shadow Queen is back, and he took Mar, my mom, my cousin Daisy, and his brother, Luigi. I must defeat her, or else the whole world is domed to be in darkness forever. Goombella said the Shadow Queen was defeated by her and Mar. Can you explain?"

"Of Shadow Queen was destroyed by the combined efforts of Mario, Goombella, Koops, Madame Flurrie, Ms. Mowz, Admiral Bobbery, a young Yoshi, and Vivian, and the Crystal Stars, as well as your mother, the Princess Peach."

"We sure showed her whose boss! We beat her for good. There was nothing left of her. So there's no possible way she could have come back!"

"So, does that mean that she's not the real Shadow Queen?" Pit asked after being quiet most of the time.

"It's impossible for the Shadow Queen to be resurrected, so to answer your question young man, yes that is not the real Shadow Queen." My eyes widen at the statement. Then, who is the Shadow Queen? And why is it trying to pretend that it is the Shadow Queen?

"So, if the real Shadow Queen is dead, then who is the new Shadow Queen?"

"Unfortunately, I do not know. I'm sorry, Felicity." I sighed in annoyance. This just got a whole lot more difficult. So, the Shadow Queen is the real thing, and either this impostor is trying to use the Shadow Queen's reputation to her advantage, or is trying to become the new Queen. Whatever the reason is doesn't matter to me. She kidnapped my family, killed my mentor, and threatened my home. I knew for a damn fact that I was not letting whoever it was get away with this whole thing. He or she will pay dearly, if it's the last thing I do.

"But I do know who might know who the impostor is." I look up at him in shock. Finally! A silver lining! Something that can help me instead of hurt me!

"Oh yeah! Vivian! She can help you guys!"

"Who's Vivian?" Pit asked in curiosity.

"She's a former member of the Shadow Sirens. She, along with her sisters, Beldam and Marilyn, teamed up with Grodus to revive the Shadow Queen. She quit, and joined us a while later after Mario was nicer to her than her sister." I read about how there was a traitor. The ex-siren in their group! And Vivian is it! Now, we just have to find her, and ask her what she knows! And maybe she can help us to defeat this Shadow Queen wannabe!

"Do you know where can we find her Professor?" I asked in a somewhat excited tone.

"I don't. But, I'm sure Goombella does. Isn't that right, Goombella?"

"Yeah! I think she's still in Twilight Town, but she told me she was going to visit Merlon because she had some crazy dreams."

"Crazy dreams?" I asked.

"Yeah. She told me she had crazy dreams about the Shadow Queen coming back, and about some girl who was going to defeat her, and stuff like that." She had dreams about this, and me? She subconsciously knew that this was going to happen. Maybe she can join us on our adventure. She would help us greatly. Of course I would have to discuss this with Pit when the time comes, but I'm sure he would agree with me.

"Thank you Professor, Goombella. You helped us more than you can possibly imagine." I said sincerely to the science duo.

"It's not a problem. Glad we were able to help you two."

"Yeah. You know, Mario was right about you, Felicity. He said that you would do great things, as you got older. He had a lot of faith in you. And I bet he still does now."

"Thank you Goombella. And I'll tell Mar you said hello."

"Would you really? Thank you! Thank you so much!" It was obvious that Goombella had some type of crush on Mar that was creature throughout their adventure. Mar seems to have that habit that girls fall heads over heels for him. Though it makes me wonder how in the world does he do it? How he managed to make all those girls fall for him. Mom, Pauline, Goombella, and shoot, maybe all those girls he went on an adventure with have some sort of crush on him as well.

"It's the least I can do for all you've done for me. We better get going. It was a pleasure to meet you both."

"It was a pleasure meeting you two as well. You are truly Mario and Peach's daughter. I see a lot of them in you."

"Thank you." I said as I blushed at the compliment. I would have cried right then and there if it weren't for my self-control. Instead, I smiled very brightly as Pit and I said our goodbyes. As we left, I had to wipe a few tears from my eyes at everything they told me. I suddenly felt someone hugging me, and kissing my forehead. One of the reasons why I love this boy.

"I know you miss them. I miss them too. They're out there, with Luigi and Daisy, cheering you on throughout this whole thing. You just got to meet them there with the necklace okay?" I nodded, too choked up to say anything as the tears fell. A few minutes later, I finally gain my composure, and managed to put on a smile.

"Thank you." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome. You know I'm always there for you. So, we're off to Merlon's, or Twilight Town?"

"Merlon's. Even if Vivian is not there, we can get the necklace, and head to Twilight Town. And let's get there soon. This place is starting to creep me out." He nodded in agreement, and we started walking toward Merlon's.

"Well, look what we have here. The beautiful young miss from before." We stopped and turned around to see the young man from before, and this time, he had brought with him a few more friends with him. Shadow creatures surrounded us, most likely being the so-called "Shadow Queen's" minions. Pit stood in front of me in a fighting stance, and I also got into a fighting stance.

"I warned you that Rogueport is dangerous. You should have came with me, and made this easier on yourself, and your little fairy friend over there."

"What do you want with her?" Pit asked sternly, as he clenched his fists in anger.

"This has nothing to do with you fairy boy. All we want is the beautiful Mistress of Magic. The Shadow Queen wants her dead, but I have other plans for her." The young man from before said as he began to take as few steps toward us.

"Stay behind me. I won't let him do anything to you." He told me in a stern, but sincere voice. I nodded, not saying a word until it's absolutely necessary.

"What are your plans for me then if you don't want to kill me?" He stopped a couple of feet in front of us. He grew a big smirk on his face as I asked my question.

"I'm giving you a choice, my dear Felicity. You refuse; I will have no choice but to kill you. Or.."

"Or?" I asked in somewhat strong voice.

"Or you can become my bride and work for the Shadow Queen." What? Is he serious? He has got to be kidding me!

"When I first saw you, I was enticed by your beauty. You had the beauty of your mother, but your beauty was unique in comparison with your mother. I want you to become my beautiful bride, Felicity. And in exchange, I'll let you live, and you'll see the glorious future ruled under by the Shadow Queen."

"Never! There's no way I'll ever marry you, or work under the Shadow Queen! That's not even the real Shadow Queen either. That impostor got you fooled!" I said angrily to him. I'm glad Pit actually let him told me off instead of him doing it for you. Maybe he already knew what I was going to say, or he actually meant what he said before. Either way, I felt great saying what I wanted to say.

"Silence! You will not speak to me like that you foolish, impulsive bitch! You will speak when I tell you to, and in a manner that I approve of!"

"Don't you dare talk to her like that! She is not yours to order around, and she will never be yours!" Pit screamed in my defense. The man suddenly laughed at us, causing us to look at each other in confusion. He was still laughing as he turned into a Duplighost (a ghost that has a sheet over itself) who wore a blue bow tie and a blue cone-shaped hat with red stars on it.

"Darn. And I thought that would work too. Don't you teenage girls go for guys like that, slick?"

"You really think I would fall heads over heels with someone like that when I have a great guy in front of me? You've got to be kidding me!" I screamed in annoyance. Why does everyone assume that I would fall for that particular type of guys? Really!

"Who are you?" Pit asked, clearly pissed about this whole thing.

"Doopliss, the Duplighost, at your service. It was my duty to kill the Mistress of Magic, so she wouldn't find the necklace, and go challenge her, and yadda yadda yadda. But I decided to have some fun with you. I wanted to give you a choice to see what you would take. I am kind of shocked that you didn't choose my offer. You're really willing to die for a lost cause huh slick?"

"I could ask you the same question, since we're going to defeat you, just like Mario did before." I said tauntingly to him, causing his eyes to widen in shock. I bet you he wasn't expecting me to say all that to him.

"So you know Mario, huh slick?"

"He's my father. And he told me everything about you. There's no way you can win." He started to smirk very big as he heard what I told him.

"So, you're Mario's daughter. Daddy's little girl, huh slick? Well, that changes everything. I'll defeat you, and tell Mario personally how I defeated his little girl! Attack! Now!" Doopliss screamed as his shadow minions ran toward us, making another hardship that we had to overcome to save the world.

_**And that is Chapter 5. Ended with a cliffhanger no less. And you know what that means in the next chapter? That's right! ANOTHER BOSS BATTLE! And I know just how much you loooooove those lol. So, until next time, this is I signing off. See you guys real soon!**_

_**~Hopefaith2**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! Happy belated Thanksgiving! At long last, you guys get chapter 6 of "Rise of The Mistress of Magic". This chapter took me only about 3 hours to write up, but it took me forever to get a solid idea for this one. I had tons of ideas, but none of them seem to work. Around 2 this morning I had a great idea that would work perfectly with this chapter. So here you guys go. I don't own anything except Felicity and the Telum de Lucis. Everything else is owned by Nintendo. As always, read and review, and enjoy!**_

The dungeon was cold and damp, as dungeons usually are. There were four beds, two on each side of the prison cell. Inside the prison cell, laid four of the Mushroom Kingdom's famous heroes. Bowser, King Boo, and Pauline kidnapped the Super Mario brothers, Mario and Luigi, along with the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach, and the princess of Sarasaland, Daisy, less than three days ago. Their reasons for their kidnapping varied from villain to villain. As always, Bowser and King Boo wanted to kidnap the princesses so they could marry them, become king, and end the games of their most hated nemesis once and for all. But for Pauline, her reason for kidnapping them were somewhat similar to the other two, but in a way, not similar. She wanted her old love that she let go so long ago, but alas, he moved on to the gentle, kind, blond princess who showed him love and gratitude whenever they saw each other. And it was not just she. Her young niece turned adoptive daughter looked up to him as a father. The way the three of them were together like a real family acted. That truly burned Pauline up. That was the life she believed she was supposed to have with Mario, but was never given to her.

Everything about Peach made her filled with rage. They were so different in comparison. Pauline was a fiery brunette who used her "assets" to get whatever she wanted. She was always proud of every single part of herself. There was nothing she was ashamed of. She always wore clothing that showed off her body. She was, in all honesty, a bit of a flirt. She wasn't the kindest person in the world, but she certainly wasn't the meanest. She never did anything for anyone else, but herself. Mario even saved her from a crazy Gorilla, and she left him high and dry. She never once showed her gratitude to him, other by saying thank you. And she repaid the favor by cheating on him, and leaving him.

Peach, on the other hand was the total opposite. Her hair was as yellow as the sun. She was always so kind, and loving, and that made Pauline sick to her stomach. The way she reacted to everything. How she never tried to free herself when she got kidnapped. She always waited for her precious Mario to come get her. And he does, like a dog following his master. At least Pauline knew how to fight for herself! She never needed his help except for that one time where she got kidnapped. She probably cheated on him with Bowser while she was in there. Why else would he keep kidnapping her? From what she heard, she was always so gracious to him. She was always showing her gratitude by baking him a cake, having a party in his honor, or even giving him a kiss! Oh how she despised her. She had to admit that she was very kind, and caring, and selfless. Pauline could never be like her, even if she tried.

And as for her daughter, she just added insult to injury. She was certainly her mother's daughter. It was very obvious just by looking at her. She had beauty blessed onto her like her ditzy mother. She shared the same traits her mother had. She was very kind, selfless, generous, and very polite, and that angered her to the core. She loved to dance and sing like her mother. But, she saw Mario in her as well. She was brave, and somewhat impulsive, and determined like him as well. Not giving up until her last breath. However, she had some traits that weren't from either adult. She knew a lot more things than both adults did due to her love of reading. She was very shy around new people, hardly ever saying a word. She was never afraid to say what she felt. She was sarcastic and very witty, always making a witty comment toward Bowser, or anyone else for that matter whenever she got the chance, including herself. Not only did she have one cruel reminder, she had two cruel reminders that were taunting her about the fact that Mario was theirs, and wasn't hers! No matter what it took, Mario was going to be hers, and hers alone. Even if it meant finding a way to get rid of the princess, and her daughter who stole his heart.

Pauline thought about all of this to herself when the first step of their plan was completed. Now, she was walking down the long staircase to the dungeons located at the very bottom of Bowser's Villa._ I'm finally going to get the answers I deserve._ She thought to herself as she finally made it to the dungeon door. A Koopa guard hastily opened the door for her, not even questioning why she was down the stairs in the first place. She nods to the guard as her sign of thanks and walks down the long, dark, hall filled with empty prisons. She looked around on both sides, hoping to find one filled with their prisoners. After a couple minutes of searching, she finds the only prison that is occupied.

Inside the prisons were two sleeping princesses, and one sleeping plumber on their bed. The fourth prisoner was wide-awake, looking up at the window, as if he was looking for something, or someone. Pauline automatically knew whom that was staring at the window.

"Mario." Mario jumps at the sound of his name, startled, as he turns around to see the last person he would expect to come down here.

"Pauline. What do you want?" Mario asks in a cold and unforgiving tone. Pauline takes a chair nearby her, and pulls it toward her. She sits in the chair, and sighs heavily.

"I want to know why you're doing this to yourself. You can easily get out of this cell, you know? You all can."

"I'm doing this because I will never abandon the woman I love. She was actually there for me whenever I needed help. She never left me high and dry." Pauline winced at his words, knowing they were true.

"I know I left you when you needed me the most. And I'm sorry. I'm truly am, I know what I did was wrong. I can be a better woman to you. I promise."

"Pauline, I moved on after you left me. I fell in love with the greatest woman I ever met. And then I met her niece, who is so sweet. I would never regret meeting those two, and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world."

"But that was supposed to be us! We talked about getting married and having kids! We can still do that now! There's always time to start over, and start again."

"That was supposed to be us, but you cheated on me, and left me. You ruined that future for us remember? I was nothing but faithful and caring to you, and you just betrayed me for some pretty boy who cleaned pools. After that you left me, I met someone who wouldn't betray the same way you did. "

"So, you're going to throw everything we had, everything we've been through, for some bimbo princess, and some girl who isn't even your biological child!" Pauline screams as tears begin to stream down her eyes. Mario is shocked that she's actually crying. Out of all the years they had been dating, he never saw her cry at all.

"You threw it all away first! Not me! You cheated on me, and left me! I was heartbroken after you did that. I thought I would never get over that heartbreak. But then I met Peach, and I know for a damn fact that she would never ever do me the same way you did me! And that girl may not be my biological child, but to me, she will always be my daughter. I will love and cherish her like she is my own daughter. I love them both very much, and I will not let you or anyone else change that. And I will personally beat anyone who tries to hurt either of them!" Mario screams back, standing up to her.

"I'm trying to fix what we have! Why won't you let me fix this?"

"Because they're nothing to fix. It is destroyed, and can't be fixed that easily. Fixing this won't get us back together, Pauline. I moved on, and you should do the same. You can't have what we had before because we were different people back then." Mario says calmly after taking a breather to maintain his composure, and not to wake up everyone else.

"No! I won' let it happen! There's still a chance." Pauline says softly, looking at him with her pleading eyes that tears are still falling down from.

"There isn't a chance. It's over and done. There's nothing you can do. " Mario says as he looks down, not wanting to face her anymore.

"You're wrong, Mario." Mario looks up startled to see Pauline's blue eyes suddenly turned into a blood red color, and tear flow have completely stop. The Shadow Queen had once again taken control of her body.

"What do you want, Shadow Queen?"

"Revenge, my portly friend. You ruined my plans during our last encounter. This time, it will be different. You don't have your pathetic little partners, or the Crystal Stars to help you. This time, you are trapped in this prison with your pathetic friends. And there's nothing you can do about it." The Shadow Queen says as she chuckles evilly toward our hero.

"You're right about me, but you forgot about one other person."

"Who? Oh! You mean Felicity? I can assure you that I didn't forget about her. In fact, she should be meeting an old enemy of your at this moment. Aren't you proud of your little girl?"

"What have you done to her?" Mario demands, getting angrier by the minute.

"I just acquainted her with an old enemy of yours who goes by the name of Doopliss. I'm sure they'll get along very nicely."

"She'll defeat him easily. I taught her everything I know about him when I fought him."

"When **you** fought him, but he has changed since you fought him. I gave him a few upgrades that will make him quite a challenge, especially if you're given outdated information. Better get some sleep Mario. You definitely don't want to miss what will happen tomorrow. Good night." The Shadow Queen says as she maniacally laughs and walks out of the prison, leaving the plumber to worry about the well being of his little girl. He turns toward the window, takes a few steps toward it, and then stops a few feet in front of it.

"You'll find a way to defeat him kiddo. I know you will. You're a very smart girl, and we taught you well. Just don't give up. No matter what."

At Rogueport

*Boss Battle*

Felicity: 30/90 HP

Pit: 35/75 HP

Doopliss: 40/80 HP

"Is that the best you can do?" Doopliss said as he laughed at Pit and I. The shadow minions were easily taken care of, but Doopliss was much harder. My tactics based on Mar's tales proved to be worthless, as they had no affect on the Duplighost. We were panting in exhaustion after trying almost everything we could think of.

"What do we do now?" Pit asked me with desperation in his voice. I was trying to concentrate on something, anything that could help them. At last, I finally saw something unusual about him. His eyes were purple. I know for a fact from Mar's tales about him that his eyes were red. This reminded me about Gooper Blooper that attacked us. Knowing the very different eye colors both of them had was more than such a coincidence; I came to the conclusion that he was also under control as well.

"Pit, he's just like that Gooper Blooper from before."

"What?"

"His eyes are a different color too. He must been under someone's control like that Blooper was."

"Do you think the Shadow Queen controlled the Blooper, like she did to him?"

"No doubt. She's following us to the Telum de Lucis, and then killing us off before I can use it, so she can take it herself. We can't let that happen babe."

"We can't, and we won't. We're going to defeat her with the Telum, and save everyone. Do you want me to distract him while you do your thing?"

"Please, and thank you."

"You won't get tired this time?"

"No. This time will be different. I promise. If something does happen to me, you'll always be the first one to know."

"Thanks. Be careful."

"You too. Go!" I screamed as Pit and I separated. Doopliss noticed me, and was about to attack me again, but Pit shot arrows at him, drawing his attention away from me, and onto him. I made a quick, and silent prayer that Pit made it through safe and sound before this battle ended. I quickly got into position, and put my hands in the same position as I did with the Gooper Blooper.

"Hey Doopliss!" He turned his head toward me, and smirked as he began to run toward me. I stood my ground, focusing on the Duplighost.

"Felicity! Do it now!" I couldn't do it now. He was too far from range to get hit with it. I didn't move from my position. I only had one shot, and I desperately needed to make this count.

"Felicity!" Pit was desperately screaming at me to make my shot, but he still wasn't close enough to hit him effectively with the spell. I needed him to come a few more feet closer if this plan was going to work.

"By order of the Shadow Queen, you must die now!" Almost there. In three. Two. One.

"Verum Ostendo Sum!" I screamed as loud and hard as I could as the light blue light came out of my hands, and hit Doopliss head on. He didn't have time to react, or move, as he was hit. All we could hear was his scream of pain. He was shot back, and he fell onto the ground, motionless.

Felicity: 30/90 HP

Pit: 35/75 HP

Doopliss: 0/80 HP

*Boss Battle Over! *

I slowly walked to him, being careful just in case he was still awake, and was trying to play a trick on me. By the time I reached his body, he hadn't moved an inch. I bent down to him, and saw he was actually unconscious. I stood up and breathed a giant sigh of relief. Pit rushed toward me and hugged and kissed me like there no tomorrow (which was possible at that point). I honestly didn't mind. I always love his hugs and kisses.

"Are you alright? You're not tired or faint?"

"Pit I told you wouldn't get tired. I'm honestly fine. So, what do we do with him? We just can't leave him here like this."

"I know where you can take him." A new voice said to us out of the blue, we slowly turned around to face the new person. Pit was armed with his arrows, and I was armed with my magic. As we finally saw the person, our eyes widen in shock at whom we saw.

I asked myself before after we fought the Gooper Blooper if this adventure can get any weirder. And my question was definitely answered with a yes at that moment.

_**And that's chapter 6 guys! I apologize this being shorter than the other chapters, but a chapter is better than no chapter. So, read and review! Until next time!**_

_**~Hopefaith2**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys! This is the long awaited chapter 7 of this story. I just finished my finals, and I aced my Theology final! And I have Christmas break! A whole month off from college! Which means, a lot of updates! Now, I warn you. This is where the story starts to become a little dark, so if you feel uncomfortable about any part of this chapter, and the chapters beyond this one, then you have the right to stop reading this story at anytime. I don't own anything except my OC, and the Telum de Lucis. The rest belongs to Nintendo, and an author who let me use his OC. You know who you are, and thanks! So, read and review, and enjoy!_**

Out of all the people I expected to see, I did not expected him. Maybe cause of how this adventure was going so far. I found myself somewhat relived that it was him. Sure, we were never on very good terms, but at least it was someone who somewhat liked me, and didn't have something against me. Pit, however, was another story. I decided to stop making this awkward and greet the guy.

"Hey Nick. What a surprise." It truly was a surprise. I wasn't lying when I said that. But there he was, Nicholas Gerard Smeake, standing in front of us. So, Nick was a friend of mine that I met on Facebook a year back. We went out on a date, but it never felt right with him. He kept insisting that we were dating and everything, and even tried to "win me back" from Pit. Though I was flattered, and quite confused, I had to straighten this whole thing out before it got out of hand. But, I don't know if he's still trying to win me back, or this was a fair coincidence.

"Felicity. You look lovely as ever." I slightly blushed from his comment.

"Thanks. You haven't change a bit." When I said that, I meant it. He still looked the same way I saw him a year ago. He still had the same zits on his face, along with the same glasses. He wore the same blue jeans that I remember, but he was wearing a shirt with the Florida Gator logo on it, along with the 1998, 2006 and 2008 BCS National Champs on the back. Yes. He was a Gator fan. I didn't even know he liked College Football. I'm more an NFL person myself (New York Giants rule.) Back to the situation at hand, I felt Pit walk past me, and before I could ask what he was doing, he punched him right in the face with no warning whatsoever! I was so shocked, I couldn't find my voice to say anything to him.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" He asked as he got up from the ground, rubbing his face. And to be honest, I was about to ask the same thing. I looked at him with my eyes widen, and my mouth was open. His eyes never left Nick's face for a moment. As Nick finally got up from the ground, he gave Pit a furious look.

"That was for everything you wrote on Facebook to her. And if you just came here to try and 'win her over' again, don't even try it."

"First off, I'm not even here for her. For your information, I am over her thank you very much. And even if I was trying to 'win her over', I would have already done it."

"Then what are you doing here, then?"

"That's enough!" The guys stopped bickering and looked at me. I had to rub my head to ease a headache coming on, and take deep breaths before I could talk. I walked toward the arguing boys, and looked at Nick first.

"Though, I somewhat agree that you deserve that, Pit shouldn't have done it anyway. Isn't that right, Pit?" I said sternly to my boyfriend, who gave me a goofy look in return. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him as I faced Nick again.

"So, what brings you here anyways, Nicky boy?" I said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Well, I was at home, minding my business, when the sky suddenly got dark. I heard the Shadow Queen was back, so I decided to investigate it for myself. What about you two?" Pit and I looked at each other, thinking what we should say. Should we tell him the truth?

"Actually we were going to find Merlon, but Doopliss manage to find us first." I said somewhat honestly, as I looked at his unconscious body. It was the truth, just not the whole truth.

"And you said you knew where we could take him?" Pit asked, trying to get us back on topic.

"Yeah! I was about to tell you to bring him to Merlon, but since you're going there already, mind if I tag along?"

"Uh well-"

"Sure, why not? The more, the merrier." Pit said nonchalantly. I gave him a "Are you crazy" look. He faced me and gave me a look that said "Trust me. I know what I'm doing.". I had no choice, but to follow along.

"Thanks guys!"

"No prob. Could you carry him, and bring him to Merlon's house? We're kinda tired from our fight." I said sweetly, making Pit look at me.

"Sure thing!" He said happily. He picked him up, and walked to Merlon's. Soon as he was out of sight, I turned to face him.

"So, wanna explain to me why you let him come along without consulting me, or anything?"

"Yeah. I know it was wrong, but it's safer for us to know where he is. Sides, we can't exactly trust him. He just popped out of nowhere right after we fought Doopliss. That's seems a little sketchy to me."

"While you have a good point, you really think Nick would be working for the Shadow Queen? He couldn't hurt a fly! And how would she even know about him?"

"We can't be too careful around here. Our friends could be enemies in disguise."

"Fine. We'll keep an eye on him. But why don't we make this interesting?" I said slyly to him, making him raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"A little bet perhaps?"

"Felic, I'm an angel. We don't bet."

"Than a wager, perhaps?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"If I'm right about Nick not working for the Shadow Queen, then you'll have to sing 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias in front of everyone."

"And If I'm right?"

"Then I do whatever you want. Embarrassing or otherwise."

"Done."

"Aren't you gonna tell me what you have planned for me?"

"Nope." He said as he quickly kissed my lips, and ran away while laughing. It was nice to laugh once in a while throughout all this seriousness that was around us. It was a very nice to laugh every now and then, and soon, I found myself laughing as well.

"Hey! You're not getting away that easy, Pit Icarus!" I screamed as I ran behind to catch up with him laughing all the way of course. I finally caught up to him when he stopped at a house that was nearby Professor Frankly's. And to my surprise, Nick was standing next to him, carrying Doopliss with ease. And they're weren't arguing at all.

"Aww you guys waited for me? That is so sweet." I said with mock sarcasm.

"Just knock on the door Felic." He said with a smile on his face. I carefully knocked on the door. We waited for a few minutes, until the door was finally opened. A man wearing nothing, but a blue cape, and had a giant gray moustache. It actually look pretty awesome in my opinion. I couldn't see his face. All I could see was his yellow eyes.

"Hello, young ones. How may I be able to help you?" He said in a cheerful voice. I guessed he doesn't get many visitors.

"Excuse me, are you Merlon?"

"Yes, I am. And you all are?"

"These are my friends, Nick and Pit. I'm Felicity. Kamek sent me here." I said as I curtsied to him. His yellow eyes widen in complete shock. He looked at me from top to bottom, like I wasn't good enough for him or something. Sure, I don't look like the average princess, or hero, but it makes me unique. I never regretted having brown hair, brown skin, or brown eyes. I love my brown features, and I would never want to change them for the world. I knew I wasn't the typical blue eyed barbie look a like. I was more like a Bratz doll. A modernized Barbie doll. I wore more modern-like clothing, had modern like views about the world, spoke with modern-like slang. It was then I realized: I was a modern version of my mother.

"You indeed are your mother's daughter. I see her throughout you." I blushed at his compliment, but it made me think if he was referring to me as my mom's carbon copy, or otherwise.

"But, I do not only see her. I see Mario through you as well." So I wasn't my mother's carbon copy. Thank goodness. But, I was Mario's "little girl". See, ever since I was 10, the Toads around Toad Town always refer me as "Mario's little girl" cause we were so close since the first time we met. He was the first adult I ever opened up to since my dad died. After that, I frequently came over to visit Mar and Lou. I always helped around in the house, and stayed till I had to go home. Whenever I had errands to do in Toad Town, Mar always came with me, and vice versa. They always saw how close we were, and to them, it looked like we were really father and daughter. I had to hold back tears as I remembered the good times I had with them.

"And yet, your own personality and touches shine through, creating a wonderful, and equal balance of a young woman. Especially, a young woman who is destined to save the world, no doubt." He said as he tried, but failed miserably at trying to lighten the situation. Since none of us wanted to ruin his mood or anything, we all laughed very fakely.

"Ho ho ho. Now, come along children. There is work to be done." We all followed him inside as he led us deeper inside his house.

"You may lay the Doopliss is one of the spare rooms I have in the back, young Nicholas. And would you mind staying with the lad until he wakes?"

"It's just Nick, and no I wouldn't. Thanks." Nick said as he carried Doopliss off to a separate room. Merlon watches him to make sure he's in the room.

"I assume your friend doesn't know much, am I right?"

"He only knows about the Shadow Queen, but not the reason."

"Hmm. I see. Now Pit, please tell me why did you come along with the Princess Felicity on this adventure. Surely, you knew the risks, and perils you would run into on the way."

"I do, but I honestly didn't want Felicity to be facing them alone. It's never easy when you go on your own. And, I love her too much to let her face all this on her own. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her that could have been prevented if I came along."

"I see. Your love for her is the reason. A strong, but caring young man you are, Pit. I am truly glad you decided to accompany her on this adventure. Now, Princess-"

"You can call me Felicity. Just Felicity is fine with me, Merlon sir."

"Only if you call me Merlon."

"Deal."

"Now then, Felicity, would you mind explaining how you received the Telum de Lucis in the first place?" I took a deep breath, and shifted in my chair.

"It happened four years ago. Mar, Lou, my mom, and Daisy were kidnapped by Tatanga and Waluigi. Their plan was to force my mom and Daisy to marry them by using the guys as hostages. I teamed up with Bowser to rescue them. But, they kidnapped me while I was coming out. Instead, we decided to do four one on one battles to settle this once and for all. Bowser fought Hiyohoi, a giant rock creature. I had to defeat Sabasa-"

"The former Mistress?"

"Yes. We had to fight each other because we were the only ones who were capable of using magic efficiently. Mar had to fight Tatanga, and Lou, Waluigi. Bowser won his fight, so it was my turn to win as well. Sabasa and I fought long, and hard. She cast dark spells with her wand, and I used white magic from my own hands. It was a very close battle, but in the end, I defeated her. As soon as I won, her wand transformed into a necklace. Kamek actually came back to explain the necklace, and the title to me. I choose to give it to him for safe keeping to not only protect myself, but the people I love as well. I wanted to receive it when I became old enough to handle its power, or when it absolutely necessary to retrieve it." I finished my story as Merlon, and Pit looked at me in shock and much interest.

"Incredible! You obtained the title and weapon when you were only twelve years old! Not even a teenager!"

"I just wanted to save the people, and things I loved from evil. I had no Idea that she had a title to her name, that necklace, and such."

"And that, my dear is what makes you more powerful. You only fought Sabasa for selfless reasons. You wanted to save your family, friends, and home from corruption. You only had the purest intentions, and you still do. And that is why you are the only one who can defeat the Shadow Queen."

"Me?

"Indeed Felicity. Only the Mistress of Magic and the Telum de Lucis can defeat the Queen of Shadow to shield the world from shadow, and preserve the world with light. It is your destiny to fight the Shadow Queen, and be victorious." It was my destiny? I admit, I felt really responsible to save the world cause of that necklace and title, but destined?

"All I did was win a fight, and now I have to save the entire world from darkness?"

"Yes. It was your choice to give the Telum de Lucis away when you first received it." His words hit me like a ball to the face as they slowly sunk deep in me. If I hadn't given away that necklace, Mom and everyone would have been safe and sound, and be wherever they were suffering. I didn't even notice, or feel the tears fall down my cheeks.

"Felic, are you alright?"

"It's my fault. It always is."

"Pardon, Felicity?"

"If I had never took the necklace, my family would be safe! Because of me, they're god knows where, going through god knows what at the hands of Pauline, who hates my mother with a passion! I am the reason why they're suffering! I was always the reason why!"

"Felic, that's not true-"

"Yes it is!" I screamed at my boyfriend while I stood up from my chair. I was so angry with myself. I was the reason why everyone got hurt. I was the reason why the world was in danger, and why Sabasa died! She died protecting me cause of that weapon. I didn't realized that I was breathing heavily, and I was crying even harder.

"The entire world is in danger, my family is kidnapped, and my mentor is dead because of me! And you was almost killed by that Gooper Blooper that was under her control! All I do is bring pain and suffering to people. I'm not good for anyone! Not you, mom, anyone! You're better off being single, so I won't hurt you anymore. And I'm better off dead, so I won't hurt anyone ever again!" I ran out of the house, while hearing voices screaming my name. I didn't care. I truly believed the world was better off without me in it. I didn't care where I ended up. I just wanted to get away from everything, and everyone I caused so much pain, and suffering to. I ultimately ended up in the town square, where the gallows, and a lone noose stood. It was then I decided: to end everyone's suffering at my hands, I had to die by my own hand, and no one else's. I took a deep breath, and walked to the gallows. I climbed on it and grabbed the lone noose. I put the noose around my neck, and tightened it to fit my neck.

"I'm sorry mom, dad, everyone. I have to die to make sure you all are safe. I love you all, and I hope one day, you would find it in your hearts to forgive me for this." I slowly reached for the lever of the trap door. As soon as I felt, and got a secure grip on the lever. I took a deep breath, and pulled the lever. I felt the wood underneath my feet disappear, and my body drop. Then, I was slowly losing feeling in my body, and my view of the beautiful Rogueport sunset was fading to black.

I had died. By hanging myself in Rogueport town square. And I would never come back alive. Or so I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! So now SOPA and PIPA are rejected from Congress, I can update stories again! Yay! Major props to everyone who joined the cause, and signed the petitions. You guys are awesome for protesting against it. So here is chapter 8 of "Rise of the Mistress of Magic". I'm gonna be honest with you, this chapter was the hardest to write after the events of the previous chapter. I tried my hardest, and I'm sorry it's not up to par like the rest of the chapters. So, read and review, and enjoy!**_

If you ask me how it feels to die, I would honestly tell you that you would be surrounded by nothing but darkness. Absolute darkness. I honestly don't know how long I was in that darkness for. To me, it felt like I was in there forever. As I told you before, I attempted suicide, and I didn't succeed. If you ask me how I managed to survive, to this day I still can't tell you how the heck I did it. All I remember was hearing a woman's voice saying things like how they're not ready for me yet, and how I still had a lot to do before I die, and stuff like that. After she said that, she disappeared, and I started to regain my senses. I realized that I wasn't on the gallows anymore. I was on the concrete ground by the feeling of being on something hard, rocky, and cold.

"Felicity!" That was the first thing I heard as I started to regain my hearing. I had no idea who that voice was.

"Felicity!" That voice sounded so familiar to me when I first heard it. It sounded so familiar, yet I couldn't put my finger on who it belonged to.

"Felicity. Wake up. Come on Felic." That same voice said again, but he said much softer than before, but I still heard the same urgency in his voice. I felt arms lifting me up, shaking me to wake up, and a hand on my face. That voice had a very frightened tone, and I'm not sure, but I thought I heard sobbing noises.

"Felicity, please. Wake up. You can't do this! Your family needs you! The world needs you. And I need you. Please. I beg of you for the love of Palutena, and all that is good in this world to open your eyes! Just open those pretty brown eyes I love so much!" He said panicky and firmly at the same time. By then, my mind was a lot less cloudy, and hazy, and I finally realized that it was Pit's voice that was screaming in my ears the whole time. It was then I finally decided to open my eyes. Everything was really hazy at first. After a few minutes, and a couple of blinks, my sight became perfectly clear, and the first thing I saw was his face, with water in his eyes.

"Pit?" I said with a weak voice, as I finally found it. His smile became ridiculously big, and ridiculously goofy as he sighed in relief.

"Felicity! Thank Palutena you're alive!" He grabbed me, and started hugging me like there was no tomorrow. I blinked and looked around and he continued to hug me, and kiss me hard on my lips, and forehead. He was right. I was alive, but how? Before I could even think of the possibilities of how I'm alive, Pit quickly pulled me away from him, and looked all over me to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Surprisingly, I feel fine. No pain anywhere." After I said that, his face went from relief to completely pissed off. He grabbed my shoulders, and forced me to look straight in his eyes. I was honestly frightened. I never seen him look so pissed off before.

"What in the Underworld were you thinking? Do you know how dangerous that was? Attempting suicide? Do you realize how your family, especially your mother, would feel when they find out that their only child, their little girl killed herself? Do you realize how I would have felt finding you dead on the ground, not being able to help you? Well! Answer me! Say something!" He screamed angrily at me. I never heard him raise his voice like this before. Not even to Doopliss when that whole fiasco went down. All I did was stare at him, absolutely dumbfounded. My eyes were wide, and my jaw was slightly hanging in complete shock.

"Pit I-"

"What? You what?" I flinched when he yelled at me again. I looked away from him and started to look down on the floor. Before I could answer him, he hugged me again, tighter than before, and I could have sworn I felt him crying on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I said in a small and soft voice. I honestly didn't know what else to say. I felt horrible for trying to pull something like that on him, and everyone.

"Felicity. Please promise me you won't ever try something like this ever again. We can't lose bear the thought of losing you like this."

"I promise." He pulled away from and smiled at me with tears falling down his cheeks, and I never seen him cry until then. He always told me how he was too manly to cry, but I knew deep down that he was a softie. It made me smile seeing how much he actually cared about me. Yeah I know we're dating, but some guys hardly show their emotions, like him and Mar. Seeing him cry for the first time made me feel that he actually cared about me enough to show his emotions to me.

"Do you honestly think this is all your fault?"

"I know it is my fault. I gave away that stupid necklace. She came after Sabasa, who she killed trying to protect me. She came after my family, who were kidnapped, and being held for ransom as we speak. She tried to come after you too with the Gooper Blooper and Doopliss, and you was hurt from those occasions. Who knows what she'll do next! Maybe Bowser was right about me 4 years ago."

"What was Bowser right about?"

"You remember when I told you how I got the necklace four years ago?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, after I decided to give up the necklace, Bowser said how it was stupid of me to give something with that much power away instead of keeping it for myself. Mar defended me saying how people who take something so powerful so quickly would have become corrupt, and evil like Sabasa did. Before, I would have agreed with him without any hesitation, but now, I'm starting to think Bowser was right."

"Bowser wasn't right. You made the right choice."

"No. I wasn't right. Everyone was affected because of me. Maybe everyone was better off without me in their lives, so I decided to-"

"You really thought killing yourself would bring Sabasa back, set your family free, and make the Shadow Queen go away? Felicity, you and I both know that your death won't make her change her mind. She wanted the necklace from the beginning. If you still had it, she would have killed everyone, including your mother, Mario, Sabasa, and us. The whole world would have been doomed from the start. We would have no chance in defeating her." I was about to say something, but Pit interrupted me before I could say anything else in my defense.

"Because you gave it away, you are giving us the chance to fight back against her. I know Sabasa was killed, and everyone was kidnapped by her, but I know they were glad to help give you the strength, and the motivation to fight against her even harder. Mario didn't keep rescuing your mother because it was his job. He loved your mother very much, and deeply cared about the Mushroom Kingdom that he wanted to make sure that they were safe." He was right. Even though Sabasa died, and the gang was kidnapped, they still wanted me to succeed, regardless of their position.

"You're right. I'm so sorry that I attempted suicide." I said as tears fell down my face. I truly was sorry. I was thinking about how everyone would be better off without me, but would they really be better off without me? Mar always told me how Mom was happier since I came around. Her parents died when she was child, and her brother left her, and never returned. Sure she had Mar, Lou, and Daisy, but she still wished they were somehow here with her, and I guess she got her wish when I came here for the first time.

Had I actually did succeed with my suicide attempt, she would have to experience the same loss she did all over again. I would never want that to happen to anyone, not even on my worst enemy. And there I was, almost forcing my mom suffer through all that because I selfishly wanted to get away from all my issues using the cowardly method ever.

"Felic, you know you can talk to me about anything. I'll always be there to listen to you always. And you can talk about this to Mario, your mom, Luigi, and Daisy. You know they love you very much, and always want to help you regardless if you give them the chance or not." Mar and everyone always made sure that I was alright because of the new environment I was in. They knew it was hard for me to adapt to this place, and understood. I nodded as he hugged me, and kissed my forehead. I slowly got up from the ground, with help from Pit (who still thought I wasn't strong enough to get up on my own).

"So, we're heading back to Merlon's then?"

"Yup. I've got to apologize to Merlon for my outburst, take my necklace, save my family, and defeat the Shadow Queen once and for all." I said confidently. He chuckled as he put one arm around my shoulder, and pulled me toward him as we started to walk back to Merlon's.

"So, what happened after I ran away?"

"Well, Merlon was shocked about the whole confession and running away. I was worried about you because I knew something was off with you since we started this whole trip. I know how horrible you felt after what happened. I heard you cry sometimes on the docks at night, you never stop playing with your bracelet, and you cried at what Professor Frankly told you."

"So, you went after me? What about Nick and Doopliss? They're still in the room?"

"Yeah. They're fine. They still don't know anything as far as I know. And of course I went after you. I wanted to make sure that you were alright, and good thing I did too. I would never forgive myself if hadn't gone after you." I stopped, and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really? Why?"

"Because I know for a fact that Peach would be absolutely devastated if she found out. Mario would most likely use his final smash on me. Daisy would beat the heck out of me. And Luigi would either just cry in the corner, or pass out due to shock." I started to laugh hysterically at what he said. It was kinda true, even about Luigi.

"And as for me, I would have died because I would be absolutely nothing without you." He said sincerely as he kissed my cheek. I turned around to face him to kiss his lips, but before I could, I saw something shadow like appear from the ground.

"Move!" I screamed as I pushed him, and myself out of the way. We fell onto the ground.

"What was that?" Pit asked as he picked himself up, then helped me up as soon as he was done.

"Well, we're about to find out." I said as we stared at the shadow emerging from underneath the ground.

"I knew I would find you, Mistress of Magic." We looked at each other, and then at the figure as it materialized into a person. I had a very good idea that I knew who this person was, and only one name came out of my lips as Pit looked at me.

"Vivian."

_**And that is chapter 8. Until next time!**_

**_Hopefaith2_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! Happy Friday! So, to celebrate this glorious day and this glorious weather we're having here at my college, I decided to grace you all with the newest chapter of "Rise"! I gotta finish the rest of my homework, so read and review guys, and enjoy!  
><strong>_

It was times like this, I wished Mar was with me on this adventure. He had everything a leader needed. As a child, I was always use to him leading me on every adventure we went on. He was very strict when it came to them, but that was because he wanted to rescue my mom, and defeat Bowser. Regardless of how strict he was, he was very caring and always looked after us. Whenever something scared Lou and I(mostly Lou), Mar would usually be the one to say words of encouragement to us, thus giving us the courage to get through whatever fears we were facing. And he would always be the first one to fight and defend for what or whoever. He would fight so Lou, and I wouldn't have to. I know that seems pretty selfish, but here's how I see it. Mar isn't the type that would ask for help whenever he needs it, because he doesn't want to get anyone involved, so they would end up injured or worse. Of course, I wasn't the type to sit on the sidelines, so I would do my best to help out. It was during those times when he took care of Lou and I that I truly felt like he was like a father to me.

I wished Lou was with me too. He was the one that was scared with me. At least I had someone who could sympathize and relate to me on adventures we went on together. We gave each other the support we needed to move on in them. And I'm not going to even neglect the fact that he's an awesome chef. He could make the most delicious meals out of the most simplest ingredients. He was also the one who managed to put smiles on all of our faces after a long day of traveling and fighting. Whenever we camp for the night to gain our strengths, he would try to cheer us up with his horrible jokes, and sing a longs. We usually laugh at his horrible jokes (while he thinks we think they're funny. To each his own I guess), and somehow find ourselves singing along with him.

And as for me, I was the young, excited, naïve, inexperienced adventurer. More or less, the "New Guy" in the group who wanted to see everything and try everything. I never hesitated to explore new areas, or meet new people. I just wanted to see what the world had to offer, and boy did I love it. I made tons of new friends, and tons of new experiences that I tell mom after the adventures was done with so much excitement. To me, the adventures wasn't only about saving my aunt and my cousin, but to see the world for what it is. However, there were many times my curiosity and desire to see and try everything almost got me killed. If it hadn't been for Mar and Lou, I probably would have been dead before my 13th birthday.

But this time was different. I didn't have Mar to lead me, or Lou to cheer me up with his jokes and sing a longs. It was just me and Pit. I had no one to go to for leadership or guidance. I could only rely on three things: My teachings from Mar and Lou, Pit, and myself. The time when I truly needed them the most, they were dealing with their own problems, which is being stuck in a prison with the women you love surrounded by enemies that want to kill you on the spot. I had to face this one on my own. It was to be expected from not only me, and them as well.

As I gotten older, I knew there would be times I would have to rely on myself to get by. It's happened before a couple of times, but I would always find a way to meet up with everyone before the big finale, and we would have made a plan to defeat them. This time, I would only have myself (and Pit) to get through this adventure from the beginning to the end. And for some reason, even though I knew it was bound to happen, it still terrified the living hell out of me.

I looked at the Shadow Siren in front of me. She looked exactly like the way Mar described her. Pink hair, a pink and white witches' hat, white gloves, and a purple shadow like body. I had no idea what to do with her. Should I fight her? Should I befriend her? Mar told me before that she was very kind and a good friend, and so did Goombella. Apparently, she was part of the Shadow Sirens, followers of the Shadow Queen. She had two older sisters, Beldam and Marilyn. From what Mar told me, she was abused physically, mentally, and emotionally abused by her sister Beldam. The reason why she left the Shadow Sirens was because Mar was really nice to her, and treated her like a person. But Mar's information has failed me before with Doopliss, so I'm somewhat scared to use his info again.

"You remind me a lot of the Princess. Then again, Mario did say you were a younger version of her."

"So I've heard from Goombella, and Professor Frankly. Thank you." I said as calmly as I could to her.

"So, who are you and what do you want with Felicity?" Pit asked sternly to her as he stood in front of me, ready to fight if necessary with his bow and arrow in his hands.

"Please. I really don't want to fight you. Mario and the Princess would be really mad at me if I did that! I just came to speak with you about you being the Mistress of Magic and your upcoming fight with the Shadow Queen!" Vivian said to us in a pleading tone, which was really odd to me, cause I never thought I would see anyone plead to me.

"How did you know about me being the Mistress of Magic?" I asked suspiciously toward her.

"I've been having dreams about you and the Shadow Queen for weeks. I was scared about them, so I tried to talk to my sisters about them, but..." She trailed off suddenly as tears went down her cheeks.

"What about your sisters?" Pit asked hesitantly to her. She went on her knees (Does she even has knees to begin with?) and started to cry hysterically on the ground.

"Marilyn was always there for me. She was always so supportive and caring to me. She was such a great sister to me. Beldam was actually trying to change after the adventure. She was being nicer to me, but then something happened to her. She would stay locked in her room for hours at a time, and she would leave at the most random times, and then leave for days at a time. I left to visit Koops in Petalburg for a few days, and when I came back..." She stopped for a minute to take a deep breath. I honestly did not like the way this story was going.

"I found Marilyn dead on the floor, covered in her own blood. And Beldam was nowhere to be found." My hands flew to my mouth as Pit and I widen our eyes and gasped in shock. Marilyn was basically the only protection she really had against Beldam, and she was dead. Beldam said that she would be nicer to her from now on, according to Mar, but that wasn't the case. She literally had no one except Mar, and he was kidnapped. She needed someone to go to, someone to lean on. My heart really did went out for her because I was in her place once. She needed to know that she did have someone, even when it looks like she doesn't. Putting my fears aside, I walked past Pit, who looked at me with a quizzical look. I turned around and mouthed to him"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing".

"Vivian." I said softly. She looked up at me with tears still flowing from her face. I bent down on the knees, and hugged her tightly. She put her arms around me, accepted the hug gratefully, and I just let her cry on my shoulder. Pit just stood there, watching us (mostly her, just in case she tried to do something).

"Thank you." She said to me after her crying died down into sniffles as she wiped the tears from her face.

"It's not a problem. So you have dreams about me, huh? Were they good?" I said, trying to lighten up the mood. She chuckled lightly.

"I saw you fighting her. That's what I always see in them."

"And do I win?"

"That's the thing. I never see the ending of the battle. Just you and her fighting."

"Well that's reassuring to hear." I said sarcastically, causing Pit and Vivian to giggle.

"Since we're all in the same predicament, would you like to come with us? We could use someone with your skills." Pit asked her, causing her face to lit up in joy and excitement.

"Really?" She asked excitedly. Pit did have a point. Vivian could do things neither of us could do. She could drag us into the shadows, and her fire abilities were way more advanced than mine. And I'm sure if Mar was here, he would have let her come along with her in a heartbeat. But, she was an ex-Shadow Siren. She worked for the Shadow Queen before, so I couldn't help but ask myself: Would she work for her again if it came down to it? I know most of you guys would have said no way, but I was just being cautious. In this world, like any other, your friend can become your enemy as quick as the winds change direction.

"Yeah. And since Mar and my mom got kidnapped by the Shadow Queen, you can help us save them and Lou and Daisy. Besides, Mar would love to see you again, and I have a feeling that you would love to see him again too." Vivian blushed a light pink color, causing Pit and I to laugh. I don't know how in the world he does it, but almost every girl he travels with on an adventure (except me, cause that's sounds really gross), starts crushing on him. I think it's the moustache that gets all the girls, but that's just me. I got out of the hugging position, got up from the ground, and started wiping the dirt and such off my dress.

"So would you like to join us, Vivian?" I held my hand out to her to help her from the ground.

"Yeah. Thank you, your highness." Vivian says as she grabs my hand. I helped her up from the ground.

"You can call me Felicity. That's what all my friends called me. Plus, it's short and easy to say." I said while smiling at her.

"Felicity. It's very nice to meet you." Vivian said as she shook my hand in agreement.

"Nice to meet you too. And welcome to the team, Vivian."

_** VIVIAN HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY!**_

_**One of the Shadow Sirens and Beldam's youngest sister. She's so cute, she's able to infatuate anyone using her move "Infatuate". She blows kisses to all enemies to confuse them (on if it's effective). Her "Shade Fist" can set enemies on fire with a burning punch. Her "Veil" ability can hide you in the shadows from enemies and their attacks. Her "Fiery Jinx" can deal fire damage to all enemies, and burn them.  
><strong>_

"And who is he? Your boyfriend?" Vivian asked as he looked toward Pit, which caused us to blush a crimson red color. He bowed toward Vivian.

"I am Pit, Captain of Palutena's Centurion Army, and I am her boyfriend. Nice to meet you, Vivian." Vivian giggled at his introduction to her.

"It's nice to meet you. You two look so cute together. It seemed like you followed your mother's footsteps."

"And how is that?" I asked her while giggling.

"She fell in love with Mario, a hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. While you fell in love with a captain of an army. And I think a captain is credited to be a hero too, right?"

"I guess so."

"Plus, you're royalty. People would have expected to fall in love with some prince, marry him, and live happily ever after. But you two defied societal views, and fell in love with two unlikely men, regardless of their social standing." That made my day. It's true that my mother and I were expected to meet princes and kings, marry one of them, and become a queen and all that jazz. But then again, my family was never the type of people to follow such standards in the first place

"Well, you never know. She might be the one who actually will follow protocol."

"Excuse me. Are you implying that I would break up with you, so I can marry some fancy smancy prince, Sir Pit?" I said with a teasing, playful tone in my voice.

"No! I mean, there's a chance you'll be put in a predicament that you would have to marry some prince or king."

"Who's the clairvoyant here? Me or you? If I'm ever forced in a predicament that I'll be forced to marry some prince, or king, I know for a fact that you'll be finding a way for me not to marry him. I also know that you wouldn't stand there and let me get married off against my will, would you?" I said as I walked over to him until we were a few feet apart, and looked up at him with curiosity. He rolled his beautiful blue eyes, and grabbed my waist, causing me to squeal in shock.

"Does this answer your question?" He said as he put his lips onto mine. I heard Vivian giggling in the background at us.

"Yes, I believe so." I said when we finished with our little make out session.

"You two are very different than the princess and Mario."

"Well, they're into the old school dating, but at least they're dating right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Vivian says as she looks away from me, and looks at the floor. My expression was somewhat dropped when she said that. It was then I was certain that she had a major crush on Mar. How the heck all these girls keep falling for him, I will never know. I walked toward her, and a put a hand on her shoulder for assurance.

"Honestly, you're not missing much with him. All he does is come over, eats tons of pasta and cake, and watch a couple of movies and shows with her. That's all. You want a guy who will do things with you that are more exciting than that." Vivian giggled very loudly, Pit was laughing real hard after he dropped his jaw, and his eyes widen at me. I start laughing at my own joke. And yes I only said that to make her feel better. No, you can't ask me what they really do when he comes over cause I won't answer that question. Not because it's sexual or anything, but because it's not really my place to say what they do.

"Now that the meet and greet thing's out of the way, let's head back to Merlon's. He can probably help you with your dreams too." Vivian nodded as we all walked back to Merlon's, talking and laughing all the way. For the first time in my life, I made a decision without any guidance from Mar or Lou. This decision would be all on me, whether it became a good one of bad one. I had no one to praise, or to blame on, but myself. This could either go in my favor, or blow up in my face. Whatever happens, I had to stick by it no matter what. And I don't regret ever making the decision to let her go with us, but I honestly don't want to make decisions like that again. I honestly didn't need this adventure to become harder than it is.

If I only knew how much harder this was going to become. If only.

_**And that's chapter 9 guys! Until next time!**_

_**~Hopefaith2**_


End file.
